Rain
by OddObsessed
Summary: Tegan Rain went missing 5 years ago, and now she's back. But when the group want answers, she can't give them! She doesn't remember anything from her past, including her relationship with Odd. Can the group help her at all?
1. The Mouse Girl

**My newest story. This is just a, um, prequel, if you will. The rest of the chapters won't be quite as short. Anyway, enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of it's characters. I do own my OC's. This disclaimer refers to all chapters, not just this one.**

* * *

The girl scampered across the floor, her mouse-like ears twitching this way and that. She skidded to a stop near a broom cupboard. She stood up and entered the room, and closed the door behind her. She slid down the door until she was sitting on the ground.

"-he's flipped for you, princess. Don't worry. At least you both like each other!"

"I hope you're right."

Her ears twitched some more. She held her breath, hoping she wouldn't make any noise. Suddenly she heard more voices.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Einstein."

"Yo, Odd! You have got to see this."

"On my way Ulrich."

_Odd, that rings a bell. Don't know why. _She took another breath. They'd probably be gone by now, but she didn't want to take any chances.

"What's under the door?"

She felt herself freeze. She looked behind her and noticed her thin tail was slightly under the door. _Oh crap._

"It's probably a broom, Aelita. Anyway, I'm going to my room. Coming?"

She heard them walking away. She sighed. _That was close. _She turned around and peaked under the door, making sure nobody was there. She opened the door and slid out slowly, before quietly closing the door behind her. She let out a sigh of relief and turned around, only to be greeted by a blond haired boy.

"Hey, um, why are you dressed like a mouse?"

The girl backed into the wall and stared at him. "I, uh, um…"

The blonde, purple clad boy stared at her for a minute. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Wait, Tegan? Is that you?"

* * *

**Ohhh, teh DRAMA!!! Heh. Anyway, review, tell me what you think, and I'll update with the next chapter tonight. Yay! **


	2. Mysterious Girl

"How do you, know me?"

He stared at her. "Tegan?"

"Stay away from me, I don't know you!" She tried to back up but hit the wall. Suddenly she pointed her palm at him and grabbed her wrist. "Come near me and I'll hurt you!"

This time Odd was the one who backed up. He grabbed his mobile and dialed Jeremie's number. "Jeremie, I think there's a Xana attack!"

Suddenly his phone crumbled. He looked at his hand where the mobile was, before looking back at Tegan. Tegan took a step forward.

"I, I warned you. You better not hurt me. I don't know who you are, but, but I won't let you come near me, got it?"

"I'm not going to hurt you, ok? Just listen to me."

"But, you'll hurt me. Everyone is out to get everyone! Especially me! What makes you different?"

"Wait, are you, scared of me?"

"I'm scared that you'll hurt me!"

"Look, I won't hurt you! Just lower you're arm. I don't have any weapons. I won't hurt you!"

She eyed him suspiciously. "I, I don't trust you. You're hiding something. And, and that's bad. I can't risk it, I, I just can't!"

"Calm down. Please. I won't hurt you." Odd put up his hands in defeat.

The girl looked at him. She looked him in the eye and could tell her was being sincere. She sighed and lowered her arm. "Fine, but, but, be quick."

Odd took a step forward. The girl stepped back until she was against the wall again. "No, talk to me from over there!"

Odd put up his hands again. "Fine. Look, why are you dressed like a mouse?"

"I, I don't know."

"Um, where are you from?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know who you are?"

"N, no?"

Odd leaned on the wall behind him. Suddenly he heard sirens. The girl started to panic.

"I, I gotta go!" She ran off. Odd followed her. She was running too fast and crashed into Jeremie.

"Tegan, what are you running from?"

"My names not Tegan." She hissed. "I have to go! I'll get caught!"

"Caught doing what?" Jeremie grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!"

"Tegan, let us help!" Odd said. She looked at him.

"I told you, I'm not Tegan!"

"Odd's right, we'll help you."

She looked between the two. She looked down the hall. She could see the lights from the police cars through the windows. "Fine. But hurry!"

Jeremie let go of her and led her towards his room. Odd stayed behind her. Jeremie let her in and locked the door behind him. The girl immediately dived under his bed.

"Do, don't let them get me. They'll hurt me!"

Jeremie sat on the floor and looked up at Odd. "I knew you wanted a girlfriend, but wow."

"Ha ha, very funny." Odd said.

Jeremie looked at his bed. "What's the deal with her?"

"That's what I really need you for. If there isn't a Xana attack, then we have a big problem…"

"And what's that?"

Odd pointed to the bed. "Her."

"But what's the problem with her?"

"Like I said, that's what you're for. She's not, uh, normal."

"Mmm?"

Odd took a deep breath. "You know my old school?"

"Not really, but go on."

"Well, that girl looks just like someone I know. Sounds like her and looks like her."

"What, a mouse?"

"No! Look, it may seem really weird, but you have to listen to me. I'm almost certain that's her, but something's happened."

"So that's why you keep calling her Tegan. Go on."

"Well, um, before I came here, um, a long time before I came here, five years ago, a girl called Tegan, my friend, disappeared and was never seen again…"

* * *

**Oooh, wowsies. Cliffhanger yay! I need reviews though. I havn't gotten any yet (although the first chapter was so short, I'm not surprised.) Anyway review and.. dance! I think...**


	3. Staying The Night

**Yay, I actually made a longish chapter for once! I feel proud! **

**Anyway, the girl is usually shy, but will suddenly seem outgoing. Then she'll be shy again . One of my friends is like that. Anyway, R&R**

* * *

"Odd, we have to get out of here. The principal wants us all to go outside so the police can check the school." Jeremie said, looking at his text message from Yumi. 

"We can't leave Teg, I mean her in here. She'd get caught."

Jeremie sighed. "True. I don't know why they want her, but it seems they want her bad."

Odd nodded. He looked towards the window. "Hey, Jer, do you think we could hide her in the factory?"

"How do you propose we get her there?"

"The window."

Jeremie walked over to the window and looked out of it. Police guards were outside. "Apart from the drop, there's no way we'll be able to get out without being caught. We'd need a miracle."

"Or, a diversion."

Jeremie looked at Odd. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope." Odd walked out of the room. Jeremie looked at the girl sitting on his bed.

"Ready to go?"

"No?"

"Odd's probably going to hurt himself, one way or another. So if I were you I'd get ready so we can leave straight away."

She nodded and stood up. "Um, that boy, he said you might help me. Can you..?"

"We'll see." Jeremie said. He looked at her. "Are you sure you don't remember anything Odd said?"

She shook her head. "No, well, some bits I remember, but, um, not much, I mean…"

Suddenly they were interrupted. "Oi, you guys! Over here!"

Jeremie looked out the window. "Oh god."

One guard started to move after him, but stopped. Jeremie crossed his fingers. Suddenly Odd popped up behind one of the guards.

"I heard you guys were looking for the mouse girl?" He asked. One looked at him and said something.

"Oh yeah! I know where she is! She's in the science lab. She was looking at some chemicals in there."

The two guards started to talk to each other. One ran towards the science lab and the other grabbed a radio and started talking on it.

"Oh, she probably left by now, actually, so if I were you I'd check the boiler room. She said something about there."

The other guard looked at him. After a few seconds he started to walk off. Jeremie took a deep breath and grabbed some rope.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, but um, do you always keep some rope in your room?"

"Um, yeah, uh, incase I ever need to break out of school." Jeremie said. He tied the end of the rope to a leg of his computer desk and threw the other end down. He made sure it was tight and climbed down. The girl followed him.

Once they were on the ground, Jeremie looked at Odd.

"Those guards were so gullible." He smiled. Jeremie rolled his eyes.

"And you're a genius. Guess what? You sent a guard to the boiler room. Do you know what's in the boiler room?"

Odd slapped his forehead. "The passage to the sewers!"

Jeremie nodded. "We'll have to use the one in the forest."

"No, too many guards. We should use the one at the hermitage."

"Ok, but you go with her. I'll go with the others and make up a lie about where you are. They'll probably do a name call, and will be wondering where you are. Meet me outside the dorms, but stay out of view, ok?"

Odd nodded and went in the opposite direction to Jeremie. The girl followed.

"Hey, um, are you…"

"Odd." Odd said. "I'm Odd. That other one was Jeremie. You'll meet the rest of the gang later."

"Ok, um, Odd. How come you think I'm Tegan?"

"Um, I don't know."

"I don't really know who I am, but I don't remember the name Tegan at all."

"Do you remember anything from my story?"

She sighed. "Some things. Like your name. I remember you name. And I remember something about a fight, but you didn't say any of it in your story."

Odd laughed. "There were a lot of fights at my old school."

"This one was weird. There was you and this other boy, his name was, um, I don't really remember. But he said something about that Tegan and a school dance, and that she, or myself, was his and his only. And you said something about me not being his property."

Odd stopped in his tracks. He wasn't sure if it was because he'd just reached the hermitage or if it was from what the girl had just said. "Um, yeah, right. I, um, remember that. Sort of."

"Maybe I am Tegan…" The girl said. She looked up at the steel door. "Is this the path to the sewers?"

"Um, yeah."

"Ok, I know a lot about the sewers around here. Just, um, don't ask."

"I won't." Odd pulled open the door and led her down the path. He looked at the skate boards and scooters.

"Do you know how to skate?"

"Not really."

"Can you 'skoot'?"

"No..?"

"Ok, get on the skateboard with me and hold on tight."

* * *

She let go of his waist and followed him up the ladder. Odd watched her. 

"You know, you used to be a pro skater. Well, uh, Tegan was."

"I'm probably not Tegan." She said.

"I know, but still." The girl walked towards the railings and leaned on them, looking over the water.

"You can look all you want once the cops leave." Odd said. He walked towards the factory and swung down on the ropes. He looked back up. "Can you swing down?"

"Of course I can!" The girl ran towards the rope and jumped. She grabbed it with both hands and flew through the air, before landing on all fours next to Odd. She stood up and looked at him.

"Sorry, I just, uh, thought it'd be fun."

"It's ok." Odd showed her where Jim stayed once. The lawn chair was still there. "Once we're allowed back in our dorms I'll get a blanket or something for you. You'd freeze if you stayed here without one."

"It's ok, don't worry about me." She smiled at him. "I'm used to the cold. I mean, I don't remember having a bed or anything like that. The best memory I've had was when I managed to sneak into a vacant room in a hotel and sleep there the night. I almost got caught, but it was the best sleep I'd ever had." She sat on the lawn chair and looked around. "I'll let you go, but promise me one thing."

"Sure."

"Promise you'll help me find out who I am." She said. He sighed.

"I'll try."

* * *

**Haha! Can you scoot! I love that word! Scoot! Get it? Scooter? Scoot? You scoot, on a scooter!!! Hahaha!!!  
Anyway, review peeps! (Yes, i've been in the sugar again.) And I'll meet yall back in da hood, yo! So review and i'll get right on da next chap for yall! Fo sizzle ba bizzle! Word!**


	4. Hiding

**Ok, this chapter isn't the best, but it's alright. Did anyone else see episode 73? -gasp- OxA rawks! -ahem- Anyway, enjoy!****

* * *

**

Odd walked towards the dorms. The police were keeping a close watch on the school, but nothing much had happened since they inspected everything. Suddenly Odd gasped.

"Kiwi!" He ran up the stairs and skidded near his door. He opened it and pulled out the drawer that Kiwi slept in. Luckily, the dog was still in there. Ulrich walked in.

"I knew my diggity dog would still be here!" Odd said, rubbing the mutts ears.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "You're pretty lucky. I thought they'd finally catch that dumb dog."

"He's not dumb, Ulrich." Odd said. "He's much smarter than Nicolas, anyway."

"That's for sure!"

Odd stood up and gave Kiwi a quick pat. "I'm going to go check on the girl."

Ulrich nodded. "Yeah, Jeremie filled us in. You sure you want to just sneak out with all the guards around?"

"May as well. She'd probably freak out if I brought you along or something, since she doesn't know you."

"Whatever."

Odd grabbed a blanket and a pillow. He threw them both in his backpack and a few snacks from his 'stash'. He climbed out onto the window sill.

"Don't tell me you're going to jump."

"I won't tell you then."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm going to fly. How else am I getting down?"

Odd climbed down a little bit before jumping. He didn't exactly land it very well."

"Ow, that hurt."

"Odd, get going before someone catches you!"

"But I'm in pain!" Odd stood up properly and adjusted his back pack. He wobbled a bit, before running towards the sewer entrance.

* * *

The girl looked down towards the entrance to the factory, wondering who was running in. Whoever it was had loud feet.

"Tegan?"

She let out a sigh of relief. "I'm not Tegan, you know!" She jumped down off the beam near Odd. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You act really shy, but you're not."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you seemed quiet and, well, shy, but now I see you climbing along the beams?"

"Um, yeah." She laughed nervously. "Anyway, um, what do we do now?"

"Well first let's get out of the doorway here. It's freezing."

The girl nodded and slid down a rope. Odd followed. She sat down on the lawn chair and yawned.

"So where do you sleep?"

"In a dorm up at the school."

"Ok."

Odd took out the blanket and pillow. The girl leaned against the pillow and sighed. "I'm starving."

"No problem." Odd pulled out a few bags of chips, chocolate bars and any random candy you could think of. He sat on the end of the lawn chair and grabbed a bag of chips. He threw another bag to the girl. She smiled and started eating.

"So when did you come here?" She asked.

"2 and a half years ago."

"Ok. How do you know me? Or, well, Tegan."

"Um, we were, uh, friends." Odd tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Well, close friends, I guess. Um, we met 7 or 8 years ago, when we were 7, and we were pretty close friends since, I, uh, guess."

She nodded. "I should be able to remember some of it, but I only remember living like I am now. I don't know why I look like a mouse or why I have these strange powers. The only memory I have was when I was, well, normal, was the fight I was telling you about earlier and of course your name. I don't know why though."

Odd smiled at her. "Jeremie will figure it out. What are your powers, anyway?"

"Well, um, I can shoot energy blast, things. I like it, but that's what gets me in trouble with the police."

"Why?"

"Well, they think I'm dangerous. Maybe they don't like little girls running around shooting energy down here."

"Maybe they don't." Odd laughed. "How'd you get down this way, though? The Tegan I remember disappeared back in America. If you are the Tegan I know, then how'd you get over here?"

She shrugged. "If I knew that, well, I don't know." She sighed. "I just don't know. I don't even remember what made the police start chasing me."

"Well, it's not everyday you find a girl with, well, super powers."

"True."

The girl's ears twitched slightly, and pointed towards the entrance. She stood up with alarm.

"We're not alone."

Odd stood up as well and peered around a pole. "Looks like the cops decided to search the factory." Odd said. "We gotta get out of here."

The girl looked at him. "How are we going to do that?"

Odd noticed she was really worried. _I guess she's scared of the police. _"Come this way!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her around a corner and down some stairs. He looked around the room. Filing cabinets, desks and all sorts of random equipment had been upturned. He pulled her to the left and around another corner. There was a door, but nothing else. Odd tried to open it but it was locked. He heard footsteps coming their way.

"We're trapped." The girl said. Odd looked at one of the desks leaning on the wall.

"Wait here." He said. He pulled the desk towards them, trying not to make too much noise. He left it on its side and used it to block off the path they were sitting in. He sat against the back of the table and the girl followed.

"They won't get us, trust me." Odd said. She grabbed onto him, not wanting to get caught. They heard the men walk past.

"Someone said they saw a kid walk in here before though."

"Well the kid isn't here now."

"I swear I saw a tail or something, though."

"You're an idiot, that's why."

They continued walking. Odd took a deep breath and tried to stand up, but couldn't. He noticed the girl was sleeping on him. He sighed and moved slightly so he was comfortable. He felt himself fall asleep.

* * *

**Ok, review, peeps!**


	5. Welcome to Lyoko

**Hey hey! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but it's more than 2020 words!!! Woo!!! So you _better _enjoy it! This chapter is dedicated to Oddgirl07, because I stole the alter ego idea from her. I'm not sure if she reads this story, but it's still worth dedicating to her! This chapter is pretty big, I suppose. It's a few days since the last one, so the police searches have died down. We find out a little more about her in this chap. Not much, but a bit. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**The girl stared at the scanner before her. "But what if one of your atoms breaks away during transfer? Wouldn't you be a spirit, roaming Lyoko? I mean, you wouldn't have a body." 

"What do you mean?" Jeremie had spent most of the morning telling her about Lyoko, hoping she'd remember something about it. That way, they could see if Xana had something to do with her.

"Well, if the scanners disassemble your particles, and reassembles them on Lyoko, wouldn't that leave a small, but still likely chance that one of your atoms would break away? Therefore, leaving your body unstable and literally leaving you as a spirit?"

Jeremie thought for a moment. "Um, I suppose. It hasn't happened yet." So far, she didn't have any recollection of Lyoko or Xana. But Jeremie did find out something about her.

She was extremely smart.

"And what if that atom accidentally split? Since atom bombs are the most deadly on the planet, it wouldn't be a very nice sight."

"That's if you manage to split the atom. Atom bombs are really hard to use. You have to split something that could fit into a full stop a hundred times over."

"But there'd still be a small chance, yes?"

"Well, yeah."

"Doesn't sound as safe and stable as you make out…" She looked around the back of the scanner and raised her eyebrows. "So what are the cables for? Surely we don't have to _travel _through them to get to Lyoko."

"No, one cord's for power, another is for a different type of power, and the third one, I'm not really sure of."

She nodded. "Yeah, ok. I'm still not stepping into one of those things."

Jeremie sighed. He looked her up and down. She had long brown hair that reached her waist. It was straight with a slight curl at the bottom. She had two white, fluffy ears on the top of her head, like mouse ears. Her eyes were a faded, light blue. They were almost piercing. Just by looking at them it felt like she was looking _into _you, as if she knew what you were hiding. She wore an outfit that consisted of a small, white midriff top with no sleeves. The top part reached the top of her neck/bottom of her chin. Her hands were small mouse-like paws, which reached up to her shoulders, but not all the way. She had a light blue top underneath, so you couldn't actually see her stomach. Her pants were tight fitting, and were also white. The most striking and obvious feature would be her tail. It was long, but not too long. With light blue stripes, and short, trimmed fur, it looked almost like a tail you'd see in a children's cartoon.

"You do realize that if we're going to help you, you'll have to step into the scanner soon. I need to at least give a quick scan to remove your mouse-like features, and once that's done I'll need to scan you for some DNA, if I'm going to find out who you are. Once that's done, you don't have to fight with us in Lyoko. You can be an every day kid. A quick scan won't leave you immune to the return to the pasts, so yeah, you would be a normal kid."

"Yeah, but, I'm still not sure."

Odd put a hand on her shoulder. She almost forgot he was there. "Don't worry. I've been in there heaps of times. And look, I'm still getting the girls, like always!"

"And since when have you held a relationship longer than a week?"

"At least I've actually been dating this year, unlike _some _of us." Odd replied, directing the last part at both Ulrich and Jeremie.

Ulrich was ready to make a comment when he heard Jeremie groan. He had his laptop out and was typing something.

"Never mind, guys. Ulrich, Odd and Yumi, get into the scanners. Aelita, you go last. You can come upstairs with me." He said, looking at the girl. "Xana has launched an attack."

* * *

Odd watched Aelita virtualize in the forest sector. He jumped onto his overboard and Aelita followed. Ulrich and Yumi got on their respective vehicles 

"The tower is south east from where you are now. There are already some crabs there." Jeremie said into the microphone. The girl was looking around the lab.

"I don't understand. What's with this tower? And Xana?"

"Xana is an artificial intelligence. He's also a virus. And before you ask, that combination can be pretty deadly." He answered. "Xana, well, wants to take over the world. He attacks the real world by activating towers, which are portals between the worlds. We deactivate those towers, therefore cutting him off from the real world."

"Why don't you just shut him down then?" She asked. Jeremie sighed.

"Because it wouldn't work. At first, we thought he'd filled Aelita with a virus, so we couldn't shut it down. We kill Xana, we kill Aelita. Anyway, turns out it wasn't a virus, but Xana had taken a part of her that gave her life without the super computer. By the time we found that part, Xana had found a way into the internet."

The girl thought about this for a minute. "So wait, he's not attached to the supercomputer? He can leave it and go into the internet?"

Jeremie nodded. "Yeah, so if we shut down the super computer, he'd still be out there. We'd just stop ourselves from having a portal to Lyoko."

"What about towers? If he's in the internet, why does he activate them still?"

"Because he can't get into the real world through the internet. Yet… We shut down Lyoko and he'll find a way to enter earth, probably."

The girl nodded and looked at the screen. She gasped. "That person there has a small number of those life points you were talking about."

"That's Ulrich. Wait, 10 life points? Ulrich, what are you doing?"

Ulrich jumped out of the way of the Megatank. "Well I would've been more prepared if you said Megatanks in the first place, not Crabs." He said.

"Sorry Ulrich, I must've read the screen wrong. Careful, one more shot and it's game over."

"I know, Jeremie." Ulrich jumped at the Megatank and pulled out his saber, but was hit first. His body devirtualized.

"Ulrich!" Yumi called. She threw her fan and hit the eye, causing the Megatank to explode. Suddenly she was shot by the other Megatank, leaving Odd and Aelita.

"Odd, you can't let Aelita get hit." Jeremie called out. "You've only got 30 life points yourself."

The girl looked at Jeremie. "Hey, if I have to be scanned later, why not get it over and done with?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I understand this all correctly, you need to get Aelita to the tower, and if she is devirtualized, it's game over and Xana wins, right?"

Jeremie nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well, looks like you'll need another warrior." She said, walking towards the elevator. "If that's alright with you."

"Yeah ok, we can't let Xana win." Jeremie sighed. He set up the virtualization process.

* * *

The girl walked past Ulrich and stepped into the scanner. She could only faintly hear Jeremie through the tube. 

"Tranfer, Tegan."

She shut her eyes and felt a strong, hot wind hit her. It was so strong it lifted her about a foot off the ground.

"Scanner, Tegan."

"I'm not Tegan." She whispered. Suddenly her body went cold, then nothing. Blissful nothing.

"Virtualization."

She suddenly fell from the sky. She felt numb, and her legs gave way as she landed.

"Odd, 15 life points!" Jeremie called out. The girl stood up, her legs feeling like jelly. She looked at the Megatank, realizing it was scarier than she first thought. She watched Odd get hit and devirtualize. The Megatank turned to Aelita.

_Well, if you're going to fight, fight now. _

_But I don't really want to. Jade, tell me I don't have to fight._

_You do. If not, your first day on Lyoko will probably be your last._

She stood up properly and took a deep breath, before running as fast as she could. She skidded behind the Megatank and stared at the hard, black shell. She wasn't sure what to do next.

_I never asked Jeremie how to kill these things._

_Oh well, just attack and see what happens. _

She looked at herself. She looked just like she did on earth, except she had a clear blue skirt over the top of her pants, like Aelita, and her pants were tights. Her hair was also blue with white streaks. She suddenly thought of something.

_Maybe I can shoot energy, like on Earth._

_Well, try it._

The black ball opened up. She could see Aelita through the center of it. She walked up and raised her arm.

"Energy… thing?" She said, quite unsure of herself. Nothing happened. The Megatank then noticed her and turned around.

_Oh great. That worked. Now what?_

_Run?_

She backed up slowly, not sure what to do. The ball gathered energy. She stood, frozen on the spot. She pointed her finger at the ball.

"Pinpoint." She said. A small, but powerful blast of energy shot from her finger and hit the ball. It missed the eye but knocked its shell, stopping it from attacking her. She ran behind a tree and looked at it, still not sure what to do.

_Oh no, it's going to get Aelita._

_And you're going to stand there?_

_Right._

She walked out from the other side of the tree and walked towards the ball. It was facing Aelita now and gathering energy. She ran, realizing it was close to shooting. She jumped in front of Aelita just as it fired. She screamed and clenched her eyes shut.

_Oh no, Jade, I'm going to die._

_No you're not. You'd be dead already if that was the case._

She opened her eyes to find that she wasn't dead. The blast had stopped just in front of her. She noticed nothing was moving.

_What happened?_

She looked at Aelita, who had her arm in front of her, preparing for impact. She touched Aelita, who didn't move.

_Maybe I froze time. I still don't know my powers on Lyoko, and that might be one of them._

_Maybe. Well get Aelita to the tower, Iced Mist. If you don't and time unfreezes, nothing's stopping that thing from getting you._

The girl grabbed Aelita's arm and noticed she wasn't that heavy. _Must be a Lyoko thing. _She thought. She grabbed her with both hands and dragged her towards the tower. Suddenly she noticed the blast from the Megatank hit a tree. Aelita fell over, since the girl didn't put her exactly upright.

"Aelita, get in the tower." She said. Aelita nodded and ran in. The Megatank turned towards her. She pointed at it again.

"Pinpoint." This time she hit it in the eye. It exploded. She smiled at herself.

_Did you see that, Jade?_

_Yeah, very good. I wonder what else you can do._

_Yeah, me too._

She grinned. Jade was her voice inside her head. Like an alter ego, but different. Jade wasn't a person, but was. She could read minds, but only when requested to by the girl. Jade called her "Iced Mist" because of the fact she was a white and blue mouse. White, being the respective color for ice and snow.

The girl felt her body go numb and cold. Very cold. Just as sudden as the cold it was warm again. A strong wind blew upwards. Then she felt herself fall out of what she decided must be the scanner.

_Jade, I'm really tired. _She thought as she felt someone catch her.

_Then sleep. You'll probably faint. That's all._

She did as she was told. But before she fell asleep she heard two voices, which she recognized as Odd and Ulrich.

"I got you. You were great."

"Flirting with the new girl, huh Odd."

"I'm not. I'm just trying to be nice, thank you very much.

_You know what Jade? I don't think I've ever felt as safe as I do now._

_I think that's a worry, my dear._

_

* * *

_**Lol, I like that last line. So she has an alter ego, or another personality. Weird, huh. I want one. Anyway, read and review, people! I'll try to update soon. I had a bit of a writers block. (I wrote this chapter 5 times, 3 different ways. I finally decided on this one.) So you better like it **


	6. Shooting Stars

**Hey! I'm updating again, woo! I'm in a sad mood. But here's a bittersweet chapter anyway. The girl finds out who she really is, and a few other, not so happy bits about her, too. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The girl yawned and watched Jeremie type on the supercomputer.

"That's all. You fainted after devirtualization. Perfectly normal."

"But what about my clothes?"

Jeremie scratched the back of his head. "I have no idea. I take it Xana made you look like a mouse in the first place, and since you went to Lyoko, it must've reacted to the virtualization process."

"If you say so." She looked at herself with the mirror Yumi gave her. She had a white and pastel pink singlet on and white leg-ins. She also had a light blue and pink skirt on. She spun herself in a circle. Apart from that, she also had a light blue headband.

"I can't say I'm disappointed, although I am going to miss the tail." She laughed. Odd grinned at her.

"You'll get your tail next time you go to Lyoko."

"Ok, that's cool." She looked at Jeremie. "What attacks do I have?"

"Well I gather you have 'Pinpoint.' Sort of like Odd's lazar arrows but much smaller, and they shoot when you point at something. You also have Ice Pins, which obviously freeze your opponents, and Homing Pins. Basically the same as Pinpoint, but very fast and they track the opponent. The only problem with it is that it drains a bit of energy. You also have a special ability, but I don't know what it is."

She nodded. "What about some sort of Time Freeze?"

Jeremie raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, on Lyoko I managed to freeze time. I'm not sure how, though."

Jeremie typed on his computer. "Ok, yeah, that sounds right. I think you can only trigger it with emotions."

"Ok. That's pretty cool."

Aelita put her hand on her shoulder. "You know, Jeremie could send you to Kadic with us. All we need to do is make you a phony identity."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But first, let's get a DNA test done. I managed to scan your DNA when you devirtualized. I think that may be part of the reason you fainted though, after your first battle and all. It probably didn't help." Jeremie said. "But we have your DNA. Give me a few hours and the supercomputer will search the government data base. It'll have your DNA for sure."

"So I might be able to live normally?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. She looked at Odd, who gave her a massive bear hug.

_Did I come at a bad time? _

_No Jade, you're just interrupting our hug. What's up? _She let go of Odd and blushed slightly.

"It's great. You'll get to go to school with us and everything!"

_Well I've been searching around these parts while you were unconscious, including a bit of rummaging in the Supercomputer._

_And what did you find?_

_Turns out Aelita went through the same thing. No parents or anything. I'll fill you in later, Iced Mist._

_Sure._

She looked at Aelita and couldn't help thinking about what Jade just told her. She could feel the group was hiding more. She was good at that. She knew if someone was lying or hiding something. It was like they gave off a completely different aura, and she could tell the difference.

"Look, we better go to class." Yumi said. The rest of the group nodded.

"Ok, bye!" She said. The gang walked into the elevator. She sat against the wall.

* * *

She walked out of the factory and stared over the water. She watched the waves, calmly crashing into each other, lapping into another small wave. She sighed. Jeremie had just told her who she was, and a bit about her family, from government files.

"Why me. Jade, tell me, why me?" She felt a few tears slide down her cheek.

_**Flashback**_

_"You're actually, well, Tegan Rain."_

_"So I am the girl Odd was talking about?"_

_Jeremie nodded._

_"Does this mean you can find my family? Can I find my mum and dad?"_

_Jeremie sighed. "That's the thing. You're family, when you disappeared. They did too. Nobody knows where your mum is. You're dad died 3 years ago from depression, after you, your mum and your sister disappeared. "_

_**End flashback**_

Tegan sighed. "Jade, why am I like this? Why can't I be a normal girl, with a normal life? Why?"

"Are you ok?" Tegan looked up and noticed Odd and the gang walking up to her. She wiped her tears out of her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go to the school. Can I sleep in your room Aelita? I don't feel like being alone tonight."

Aelita nodded. "Ok. Tomorrow Jeremie will try and get you to stay at the school. Odd agreed to forge a letter from his parents saying you're a good kid. Hopefully that makes them accept you sooner."

"That's great. Thanks guys. You've helped me heaps."

The whole group smiled at her. Yumi put her arm around her and Aelita gave her a hug. The boys watched and gave her warm smiles.

The group started walking towards the school. Ulrich walked Yumi to her house and Jeremie and Aelita were further ahead, talking about Lyoko and what not. Odd smiled at Tegan.

"Are you ok? You looked pretty upset out on the bridge."

"I'm fine. A bit shocked, that's all. I had it all set in stone, that I wasn't Tegan. Then I find out I am Tegan, and that my parents and my sister are dead. I never even knew I had parents or a sister."

Odd gave her another hug. "It's alright. Do you want to go straight to Aelita's?"

"I might stay out a bit longer. If that's ok."

"It's fine. I'll show you this tree in the woods. If you climb it you can see the stars really well. It's great."

"Ok."

She smiled at Odd. He smiled back and started in the opposite direction to the dorms. She followed him, not knowing her way around. Odd showed her a tall, but sturdy looking tree and helped her up the first few branches.

_What are you doing, Iced Mist? Climbing a tree with a boy. Tsk tsk._

_Jade, why don't you investigate the area, huh?_

_You want me to leave you all alone with him?_

_Yes please._

_Fine. I'll try to find someone to spy on. _Tegan let Odd climb up before her. She sat next to him on a branch that was almost at the top.

"I don't think anyone else heard, but I sure did. Who's Jade?"

"Oh, her. Um, my alter ego. Maybe I'm crazy, but she's like, my best friend. A friendly voice inside my head."

"You're not crazy, just different. Nothing wrong with that. I'm as different as they get."

"I can tell."

Tegan looked up at the dark sky. She smiled to herself as she saw a star.

"Look, first star of the night!"

Odd smiled at her.

"I wonder where stars come from. They're so… beautiful." She gasped.

"If I told you what they were, you wouldn't think they were beautiful anymore."

"I know." She sighed inwardly. "Some things we should've never found out, like that stars are balls of gas. I was much more content when I thought they were fireflies."

Odd laughed. "Hey look, there's another one!"

"And another!"

Odd grinned his trademark grin. "There's another over there."

"I think that's Mars, actually."

"Well, it still counts."

"Sure it does." She looked at the moon, which was hidden by a thin layer of clouds. Thick enough to see, but think enough so that the moon was easily spotted. She looked at Odd. The moon was reflecting off his face. Everything looked almost magical.

"I love the moon."

"What?"

"The moon and the stars. I love it all. It's really something special, to be able to see it all on an almost clear night. The clouds are so thin they're almost not there. It's really cool."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I wonder how many stars there are now?"

"Hmm, let's see. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…"

She hit him on the back of the head. "Don't tell me you were going to try counting them all. I meant guess how many."

"But that's no fun!"

"Fine. Ok, one, two, three… five? Oh I give up." She said, smiling.

"Have you ever noticed that the stars come out like a blanket?"

"No?"

"They spread across the sky. They don't all suddenly appear. They all spread out, starting at one end and spreading over to the other end."

She looked at where the stars were, and at the other side of the sky, which was basically empty. "I never thought about that."

"You should. Thinking suits you better than it suits me."

The pair sat in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a very comfortable one. Tegan tried counting the stars again. "I got fifty-four."

"What?"

"I got fifty-four stars. Wait, there another, fifty-five."

"By the time they're all out, there'll be more than fifty-five."

"I know. Fifty-six. There'll be hundreds. Fifty-seven."

"No, thousands."

"Probably millions. Fifty-eight. Oooh, look over there, shooting star!"

The two watched the star glide across the dark sky before disappearing beyond the horizon. She looked at Odd again, who was staring up at the stars. Tegan closed her eyes, deciding to make the first wish she'd ever made on a falling star.

_I hope this never ends… _

_

* * *

_**Ta da! Ok, R&R people. This chapter was dedicated to have-a-cookie, for reviewing. Yay. Ok, hope you all enjoyed it **


	7. Shot

**Sorry for my not-updating-for-so-long-here's-a-long-chapter-as-an-excuse type chapter. Filler, but good I suppose. I've been sick. Really sick. You don't wanna know the details. No, really, you don't. Anyway, here's a new chap. Woo! Enjoy!!!!!! **

**-gasp- also I read on the French Code Lyoko site (thank the heavens for whole page translators!) Odd _does _have both his parents, and Six/Seven sisters!!! I can't remember... Six or seven... something like that. Anyway, wow!!! Yeah...**

* * *

Aelita and Yumi were leaning on the railings of the bridge, and Tegan was sitting on the top railing, her legs swinging back and forth.

"I hope Jeremie got all the papers right. If so, I'd give it a week, maybe 4 or 5 days. You'll be bunking with us in no time!"

Tegan nodded at Yumi. She looked at her reflection in the water. (AN: I know the water under the bridge is really low and all, but heck, this is my story and I'm saying that the water _is _higher and she _can _see her reflection. Got it? Good.) She was still wearing what she had on after coming out of the scanner, but she had a denim jacket on, since it was pretty cold out. Some parts of her hair started going blue. She shuddered at the thought of having blue hair.

"I'm happy with the blue hair on Lyoko, but I don't really want it here, too." She sighed.

"At least it only looks like streaks, now." Aelita said.

"They'll be darker by the time I get to bunk at Kadic. I mean, who wants blue streaks in brunette hair?"

Aelita shrugged. "Look at my hair. Naturally pink. At least blue isn't as obvious."

"I suppose." She grabbed a pebble that she found on the edge of the bridge and threw it into the water. It made a small 'plonk' noise. She watched the ripples in the water.

"So where were you last night, anyway? I was a bit worried. Well I was until Ulrich told me Odd wasn't with him, either." Aelita smirked. Tegan looked away quickly.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, really! By the look on your face, I take it you were with Odd?"

Tegan looked at herself in the water. "My, my face? It doesn't tell you that! It looks normal!"

"I know. I just got you to confess you were with Odd, though."

"Shut up. And yes, I was with Odd. We were just, uh, talking. I mean about Kadic. I don't know anything about it yet!"

"Sure. Anyway, Odd got in trouble. Well, Ulrich did. Turns out Jim picked the perfect night to inspect every inch of the place and make sure no kids were sneaking out in the middle of the night. He saw Odd sneak into his room at 4:30. But he thought it was Ulrich."

Tegan gasped. "How much trouble is he in?"

"2 hours of detention." She shrugged. "But he let Ulrich get the blame for it."

Yumi shook her head. "4:30? I mean, wow." She jumped up onto the railings and sat next to Tegan.

Tegan looked at Yumi. "Well, I mean, really, that's not _too _late out, is it?"

Yumi and Aelita exchanged glances. "I wouldn't be shocked if Odd asked you to the next school dance. There's one coming up next weekend, on Friday night. It's just welcoming the grade 10's to 12's back, since they'll be coming back to this campus next week. So it'll be a formal" Yumi said. Aelita nodded.

"Yeah. I think all the juniors are going to a different campus, too. It'll be grade 7 to 12, now."

"Doesn't that mean we'll be losing Milly and Tamia?"

Aelita nodded. "It sucks. They'll be back next year, but I don't want them to leave!"

Tegan wasn't really listening to them. She was looking at the sky. It was afternoon. The sun was setting, leaving the sky in pink and orange. Then she heard a laugh she hadn't heard since the night before.

"Odd?" She asked. She turned around and sure enough, Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie were walking up to the girls. Yumi jumped off the rail and leaned on it. Tegan smiled at Odd.

"Guess what? You'll be staying at Kadic in 4 days time!"

"I am?"

"Yep!" He jumped up on the railing and sat next to her. "You'll love it, trust me."

She smiled at him. "I hope so. Sounds exciting."

"It will be." Odd said. "Well, sometimes. Classes are boring."

Tegan nodded. "Do we have to do much spelling?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, of course we do. We lose marks on bad spelling."

"Odd should know." Ulrich smirked.

"You're not exactly getting pleasing grades either."

"They're still better than yours."

"Your point? At least my parents aren't threatening me about it."

"At least my parents care."

"My parents have 6 of my sisters to take care of. I think they're doing more then your parents for the moment!"

"Enough!" Yumi shouted. She heaved a breath. "On topic, please!" Yumi looked at Tegan. Suddenly the boys started arguing again.

"Just because my parents knew when to stop having kids."

"You're just jealous 'cause I don't have to speak to my parents until Christmas each year!"

"Like I said. That's only because they, don't, CARE!"

"They do so! They have 7 kids to look after! 7 of them!"

"So they should've used protection!"

"Not my fault mum's allergic to latex."

"The pill then! Geez they didn't need to have 7 kids!"

Yumi shuddered at the thought. Aelita was red in the face. Tegan was just staring. She was starting to go pale. Jeremie was just on his laptop.

"Um, right. Anyway." Yumi coughed loudly. Aelita walked over to the other girls and leaned on the rail. It looked like she was going to faint. Her face matched her hair perfectly.

"Guys, there's one small problem with me going to school, though."

"What? We have everything set up. Fake identity, dorm room, you'll be bunking with Aelita, too! Everything's perfect!" Yumi said.

"Not quite. I'm not, uh, that smart. Ask me anything about math, history, english, anything like that, and I'll fail. I might be good at science but I can't spell or anything for sh-"

"Sugar! Ulrich!" Aelita yelled. The boys stopped shouting at each other for a minute. "Ulrich, detention! Jim will kill you if you're late."

Ulrich sighed. He glared at Odd. "After I kill him, first." He set off sprinting towards the school. Yumi shook her head.

"He will kill Odd. You know it." She said, looking at the two blondes, who were now looking at Jeremie's laptop.

"I doubt it. Anyway, the real problem here is that I suck at school."

"You won't." Aelita said. "I thought I'd suck, too. But I'm fine now. And anyway, schools for learning. It wouldn't be worth going if you knew everything!"

Tegan nodded. Suddenly Jeremie slammed the top of his laptop.

"Guys, there's a Xana atta-" He didn't need to finish. Aelita screamed as there was a loud bang, that sounded like a gun shot. Tegan grabbed her shoulder and fell off the railing of the bridge.

"Tegan!" Yumi yelled. She started to climb over the railing when Odd grabbed her.

"Don't even think about it. Go with Aelita to Lyoko and I'll get her."

"But she's going to drown!"

Tegan hadn't reached the surface yet. Jeremie had his mobile to his ear.

"Look, Yumi, Aelita, get to the elevator now! I can't get hold of Ulrich, and the person that shot Tegan is still around here somewhere." As if on cue, another shot fired. Yumi stared at the bullet that was now lodged in a bit of metal.

"See what I mean? Run to the elevator, now!"

Odd watched the girls, plus Jeremie, run towards the elevator. He looked to the steps.

_Too slow, I have to get to her faster. _He looked over the edge. She hadn't reached the surface. He was getting desperate. He took a breath and took a few steps back.

"When you gotta go…" He ran towards the edge and dived off. He felt the freezing water splash around him. He opened his eyes and noticed Tegan down the bottom of the river. He swam down to her and put her over his shoulder, before swimming up. His lungs were gasping for air. He swam up and just before reaching the surface he heard a faded bang from above. He noticed something splash in the surface above him.

_Oh crap. _He shook himself and looked at Tegan, who wasn't moving. The water surrounding her shoulder was red with blood. He needed to reach the top and _fast._

* * *

"Guy's, the tower's south east from where you are. There are blocks and crabs there already. I'm virtualizing the over wing now."

Yumi stepped onto the vehicle and helped Aelita on. They were in the mountain region. "Jeremie, how's Tegan?"

"I don't know, Odd hasn't answered his mobile. I can't get Ulrich either."

"Got it. We're on our way." Yumi said. She sped off towards the tower. _I hope we make it in time._

* * *

Yumi threw her fan at the crab. "One crab gone, one crab, two blocks and William to go." She muttered. Aelita used her creativity to hide her self behind a series of rocks, in the hope that they wouldn't attack her. She blasted one of the blocks from behind the rock. The block knocked the other off the edge before exploding. She smiled to herself just as William approached her. She gasped.

"Yumi!" She yelled. Yumi looked at Aelita as the crab exploded.

"Aelita!" She threw her fan and it hit William's leg. He turned towards Yumi and Aelita ran into the tower.

* * *

Ulrich grabbed Odd and pulled him out of the water. Tegan was lying on her side, blood dripping from her shoulder. Odd was drifting in the water. Ulrich heaved him out and pu him on the dirt. There was some blood on Odd, but Ulrich decided it was probably Tegan's. He looked at her.

_I take it Odd saved her, but passed out before he could get out the water. _Ulrich thought. He gathered that there was a gun man after them, after spotting the bullet on the bridge. He also spotted Tegan lying on the ground beside the water. He sighed and looked up in time to see a bright light he decided was the return to the past.

* * *

**Will I let Tegan die? What about Odd? We'll see! Muhahaha!!!**


	8. Hospital Scene

**This chapter wasn't very good, but ya know... And for those who read my other story, I havn't updated for awhile because I have a massive writers block... Like, really, really, bad... Anyway, here you go, another chapter for you all!**

* * *

Odd ran up to the ambulance.

"You have to let me go to the hospital with her!" He almost shouted. The driver shook his head.

"We can't unless her have permission from a guardian."

"But I might know something, I mean I saw the whole thing happen!"

The driver looked at one of the nurses. "Look, how do you know her?"

"I'm her friend… I mean, uh, boy… friend…"

The driver shook his head and looked at the principal, who was standing near the vehicle. The man nodded. The driver looked back at Odd.

"Look, you can come along, but take someone else with you, like, him." He said, pointing at Jeremie. Odd nodded and ran into the ambulance, sitting next to Tegan. She was unconscious, but doing fine, the nurse had said. There was a bandage tied around her shoulder, where the bullet had hit.

"What exactly happened?" She asked as the ambulance drove off. Odd and Jeremie looked at each other.

"Well, she was shot…" Odd said. The nurse looked at him.

"We know that, but when… how… you know. We need more information."

"We were just standing about and she was shot. We don't know who did it or anything." Jeremie said.

"Where and when?"

"Less than half an hour ago. We were sitting on the bank near that old factory." He answered.

_He managed to forge a lie pretty quickly. _Odd thought, but decided it was nothing. He brushed his hand over Tegan's, not wanting to hold it, since they were just friends, but wanting to at least touch her lightly, as if it were a sign letting him know it'd be ok.

After the return to the past, Odd found himself standing on the bridge, just as there was a loud 'bang'. He grabbed Tegan as she fell off the bridge.

_I can't believe the RTTP didn't go back far enough in time. Usually it goes back really far, making sure there was no evidence of something suspicious. _Odd thought. _I'll ask Jeremie later. _

He looked over Tegan. Her face was pale but she was breathing normally, which was probably a good sign. He could hear the sirens from inside. Every second felt like an hour.

* * *

Odd paced up and down the waiting room. Jeremie was half asleep on one of the waiting room chairs. Aelita was trying to be brave, but if you looked closely you could see tears glistening her eyes. Ulrich had also joined them, and was reading one of the magazines in the waiting room, with his mobile in his spare hand so he could keep in contact with Yumi, who was obviously stuck at home.

_I don't even like her yet I'm pacing as if we were married or something stupid like that. _Odd thought. He had managed to blame the entire thing on himself. He worked out that if he was a second faster he could have pushed her out the way. He worked out that if he had texted Jeremie to remind him when she was shot, maybe the Return to the past would've been right. He never thought of the fact that the return to the past was set just after the bullet was shot, so he couldn't have pushed her out the way, or the fact that his mobile was drenched from the water, so he couldn't text Jeremie.

But everything was his fault at that moment. To him it was.

"The system sucks." Ulrich said, trying to make conversation. "I mean, she had to wait for another 30 minutes before getting into the surgery room. How slack is that?"

Nobody answered him.

"Even these stupid things have the same stuff in them." He said, looking at the magazines. "The hospital did this, the waiting room was like that. I mean, c'mon!"

Still no answer.

Ulrich looked beside him and noticed Aelita had fallen asleep, her head rested on Jeremie's shoulder. Odd wasn't pacing anymore, but was leaning on the wall with his head down. The gel in his hair had worn slightly, which was pretty shocking. Strands of hair were slung over his eyes, and left dark shadows that blocked his eyes from view. Ulrich sighed. Obviously nobody wanted to make conversation with him.

He yawned and looked up. Odd had looked up, too, and didn't look too good.

"You alright?" Ulrich asked. Odd shook his head.

"I could've at least got her an ambulance sooner. Or pushed her away from the bullet. I mean, I stood there like an idiot."

"No, you stopped her from falling off the bridge." Ulrich said, hoping it helped.

"Yeah, but then I just stood there. I didn't do anything at all."

"Well it's not your fault." Ulrich looked around the room and noticed there were a few others waiting, who were thoroughly interested in their little conversation. He walked over to Odd and leaned on the wall next to him.

"Besides, you didn't set the return to the past. It's not your fault."

"So, what, it's Jeremie's fault?"

"Well, no, of course not. It was probably Xana. Think about it." Ulrich whispered. Odd laughed to himself.

"Yeah, everything that goes wrong we blame on Xana." He said sarcastically. Ulrich shook his head.

"It's nobodies fault, ok? Just leave it. She'll be fine, anyway. It was only her shoulder that got hurt."

"Only her shoulder." Odd said. "She'll be lucky if she keeps the damned thing." He said to Ulrich. Ulrich mentally glared at Odd, for making a scene. "You don't know her as well as I do! She's hurt the one shoulder so many damn times it's been dislocated six times. Six fucking times! She's been to the hospital 'cause of it more times than I can count, and I remember her parents saying that if it was pushed any further out of place or harmed any more, it might loose every fucking nerve ending. Every single one!"

Ulrich looked at Jeremie and Aelita, who were both awake now and watching. The other three people in the waiting room were watching intently. Most were pretending to read but kept flicking their eyes at the two boys.

"Odd, calm down, ok? Nobody could help what happened to her."

"Where was your help? That's right, you had detention!"

"That was because of you in the first place!" Ulrich couldn't help but yell at him now. "You let me take the blame for something you did! I was _sleeping _when _you _got caught! And you let me get blamed for it!"

"See, what did I tell you? This whole thing was my fault!" Odd yelled back.

"That's what you keep telling yourself!"

Odd pushed himself off the wall and walked out. Ulrich sighed and sat back down. He looked at the other people in the waiting room, who were murmuring to each other behind magazine covers. He looked up and saw a nurse standing over him.

"Are you here to see Tegan Rain?"

"Yeah, us three are." He said, pointing to Jeremie and Aelita.

"Ok. Well she can have visitors now."

* * *

**Odd and Ulrich are fighting over nothing... Sounds pretty normal, actually. There's a bit of Tegan's past. She always hurt that one shoulder (her right shoulder, since I don't think I said that before.) Review, peeps!**


	9. Tension

**Woo, update!!! Yay! I have heaps of homework, so sorry about not updating. This chapter has quite a bit of, well, drama. I know Tegan's personality is always changing. It's supposed to. Anyway, here's another chapter of Rain!!! **_

* * *

_

_She was walking through town, smiling to herself. She couldn't remember why she felt so happy, but it wouldn't last. She started to skip a bit, her jacket flowing in the wind. Suddenly she stopped. She looked behind her but couldn't see anything. Her heart started racing and her breathing was quick. She shook her head._

"_There's nobody there. Tegan, snap out of it." She put her hand to her forehead. Suddenly she heard a whoosh behind her. She stood, frozen to the spot. She turned around slightly but still couldn't see anything. She started to run. It felt like something was following her. She gasped as she felt something cool touch her back. She ran faster and faster. It was getting darker and the streets were empty. She turned to a forest and ran, hoping that she'd lose who was following her, or the sense that she was being followed, in there. She took off and weaved between trees. Suddenly she tripped and fell, doing a summersault on the earth below her. She picked herself up from the dirt slowly, feeling the pain in her shoulder get stronger. She had lost her jacket while she was running. Just when she thought it was safe she felt something grab her legs. She tried to pull away but couldn't. She was being covered with something black. It climbed up her back and touched the edge of her neck. She screamed as she tried to get away. It climbed up, up, over her chin. Everything started to go black… _

* * *

Jeremie eyed the two teachers, while Odd was bouncing in the seat in front of him. Mrs. Hertz nodded to the principal, who stepped forwards. 

"Today, class, we have two new students." Odd stopped bouncing and turned around, one eyebrow raised with a look that basically said _what the…_

"Mrs. Hopper has been here before but had to leave the school a few days later, due to some... family issues. Taelia, please sit down.

Jeremie's glasses slid down his nose. Odd's jaw dropped. Jeremie looked at Aelita, who was more confused than anyone else.

Taelia looked over the class, before sitting down on the opposite side of the room. She had dark pink/red hair, a pink jacket over a white top and a dark pink skirt. She also had white knee-socks.

"We also have another new student, Mrs. Rain. Since this is your first day, please introduce yourself."

Tegan, who currently had a sling around her arm, walked to the front of the classroom and looked around. Odd smiled at her, and all she could do was force a smile back. It was hard to smile at someone who ditched you while you were in hospital with a bullet stuck through your shoulder. Instead, she waved at Ulrich.

"Hey, I'm Tegan! I'm new here and come from California, America!" She said, using an American accent, making the class laugh.

"Well, Tegan. Please, sit down." Mrs. Hertz said. Tegan nodded and sat down next to Ulrich. A few students started whispering and spreading rumors, wondering why they knew each other. Tegan quickly thought up a lie.

"Ulrich and I know each other because of our, uh, grandparents. And, um, so our parents also knew each other but _weren't _friends." Tegan put emphasis on the 'weren't friends' part, so the teachers would hopefully not ask any questions. Tegan flashed a smile to the class.

"We're just good buddies, right Ulrich?" She said, flinging her good arm around Ulrich's shoulder and glancing at Odd. Ulrich had a mixture of horror and shock on his face, but managed a smile, too.

"Well, it looks like you'll fit in well here. Now can I just speak to Aelita and Taelia for a moment?" Mrs. Hertz nodded. Aelita looked at Jeremie.

"What if they know!" Aelita whispered.

"What if you're related to Taelia, is my question." Jeremie said. Aelita shook her head.

"They might ask questions! I don't even know who this Taelia is!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I do." Aelita just looked at him. "Look, don't worry. Just stick by the story we always use. Worse comes to worse and we could use a return to the past."

"But it's bugged!" Jeremie thought for a moment.

"It's risky, but we'd have to." Mr. Delmas glared at the pair. Aelita gave Jeremie a shaky smile.

"I hope everything's ok." She whispered, before walking towards the door. Jeremie looked back at Ulrich.

"Check for Xana?" Jeremie asked. Ulrich shook his head.

"No, we can't blame him for everything. I think Taelia is genuine." Ulrich said. Jeremie sighed.

"I guess you're right. We need to be careful-"

"Am I _invisible_?" Odd suddenly exclaimed. The group looked at him.

"Sorry Odd." Jeremie shrugged.

"What's with the dirty looks, the 'good friends with Ulrich' stuff, and all the ignoring Odd thing that's going on, huh? Huh?"

Jeremie looked at Ulrich and Tegan, who were practically glaring at him.

"Odd, um, I don't think that's the case, it's just, um…" Jeremie only just had an idea of what was going on.

"What is with you?" Ulrich snapped. Odd stood up.

"_Me? _What is with _me?_ What's with you, more like it!"

"There's nothing wrong with me! You're the one who stormed out of the hospital on Tegan!"

"Oh, so everything's _my _fault? Is that what you're getting at?"

The boys were up in each other's faces, glaring each other down. All eyes were on them.

Suddenly, Tegan stood up and got in between the two.

"Yes, Odd. That's _exactly _what we're getting at." She said.

"So that's how it is, is it?" Odd asked. "Look, I don't know what's between you two, but I'm not the one who's done anything wrong here." He looked between Ulrich and Tegan. "I'm sure Yumi will be keen to know about you two though. And she's not the only one."

"Odd!" Ulrich yelled. "What is wrong with you! Tegan and I aren't an item! There is seriously something wrong up in your head!"

Odd opened his mouth to answer, but the class door opened before he could. Mr. Delmas stormed in, glaring at the trio.

"What is going on here?"

* * *

"Disrupting the class, spreading rumors, using less-then-suitable language, the list just goes on." 

"We didn't swear, sir." Odd added. Mr. Delmas leaned forwards.

"That's not what the other students said, Della Robbia."

The trio looked at each other, before looking back up at the principal.

"What, what's going to happen to us?" Tegan asked. Mr. Delmas leaned back in his chair and looked at her.

"Being your first day, I'll let you off. But try not to get involved. You look like a very nice student, and I wouldn't want you to get in with the wrong crowd. Now, as for you two." He said, glancing at the boys. "3 weeks detention with Jim, as well as 2 extra curricular activities from you both, seeing as your grades are less then standard."

Mr. Delmas nodded at the three, before turning his chair around. They hastily stood up and left, not wanting him to change his mind.

* * *

"This is all your fault, Odd." Ulrich muttered as he left. 

"What is this, 'let's blame Odd for everything' week, is it?"

Tegan left before she had to get involved again. She ran towards the dorms, not stopping for anyone. She stopped and looked at all the doors. _Ok, dorm 403. _She scanned the numbers and started running. She skidded at her new door and tried to open it, before realizing it was locked. _Oh no, I lost the key already! _She pushed and pulled on the door, trying to get in. Finally she leaned on it and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She looked up and saw a boy with a red shirt, jeans and a denim jacket look at her, his brown hair falling in front of his eyes. He leaned down and reached out his hands. Suddenly, his eyes flickered, only for a second. His hands started to glow black, as one thought registered in her mind.

_Xana._

_

* * *

_**Dun dun duuuuun... What's going to happen to Tegan? She's not in good shape with her shoulder, so Xana has the advantage! And what about the feud with Ulrich, Odd and Tegan??? And who's Taelia (for those who don't remember, in one of the first episodes Taelia came to the school, and Jeremie thought she was Aelita, even though she wasn't. She's adopted.) Is Taelia related to Aelita??? All this (well, not _all _of it) and more will be revealed next time, on this... fanfiction... yay!**


	10. Fire!

**I'm back! Yay! School holidays, so I'll try to write alot more. Anyway, the title gives this chapter away, but there's more to come. So basicly I think this chapter is really important. Anyways, r&r**

* * *

"Tegan? Teeeeegan!" Odd called. "There's a Xana attack! C'mon Tegan!" He shook his head. She wouldn't answer anyway. She clearly hated him, although he wasn't sure why. "Tegan! I'm serious. No matter how much you hate me, you got to help us fight!"

Odd looked around. He was near the hermitage. He was sure he wouldn't find her there, but he had a feeling that there was something there. And he had to check it out.

He looked up and noticed smoke coming from the roof of the Hermitage. He looked closer and realized it was on fire.

"Tegan?" He asked. He heard a scream from the building and realized she was inside.

* * *

"Yeah, well, maybe if we protected her better, she'd be able to get to the tower." 

"Oh, so this is _my _fault is it?"

"What? No, I said if _we _protected her better."

Yumi looked out from behind the slab of ice. William and a group of eight crabs, two Megatanks and three tarantulas were standing in front of the tower, waiting for them to do something. She wasn't sure why they were still there. It wasn't like they could do anything.

"Jeremie, when can you send Aelita back?"

"I can't for another hour."

"Why?"

"Because her atoms would be weak from the devirtualization. We can't run the risk of letting one break away because we had to transfer her again."

"Jeremie, can't you at least try? What if Xana's launched an attack on the real world?"

"I can't do anything. If you guys made sure she didn't get devirtualized in the first place…"

"Jeremie…"

"I'm sorry, Yumi. I can't do anything."

Yumi looked over at Ulrich, who was staring off into the distance. Yumi looked from Ulrich, to William, then back to Ulrich again.

_Maybe I shouldn't have let William get so close to me. Letting him on the team was a mistake._

She looked at her hand and noticed a small ring on her finger, which she didn't have before. It was gold with a red colored gem in the middle. It glistened brightly, even though there wasn't any sun in Lyoko. She gazed up at Ulrich and saw he had one, too, although he hadn't noticed it yet.

"Hey Jeremie, any reason why we have these rings on our fingers?" Ulrich looked at her, before looking at his hand. His eyes went wide.

"Rings?"

"Yeah, rings. We both have them." She noticed Ulrich's gem was green.

"That doesn't sound right, because you've never had them before, right?"

"Yeah. They're… weird." She gazed at her ring. It wasn't doing her any harm, it was just there.

Suddenly, she heard Ulrich gasp. She looked at his ring, which was now glowing brightly. The green color faded, and turned black just as Ulrich collapsed.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled. She ran over to him and noticed he didn't look right, but she couldn't figure out what was different about him.

"What happened?"

"The ring on Ulrich's finger started glowing and turned black. He just… fainted."

She looked at the sky, just as Jeremie called out to her. "Yumi, get away from him _now_. He's not himself, it's not Xana, though… It's…"

"Jeremie, what's happening?" She asked. Ulrich was _floating_. His eyes opened slowly, but he didn't have the Xana symbol in them. Instead, they were a dark blue, unlike his usual brown color.

"Ulrich, are, are you ok?" She asked. His eyes connected with hers, but they weren't his, they were somebody else's.

"Ulrich?"

"I'm not Ulrich…"

Her eyes widened. She recognized that voice.

"Wait, William?"

* * *

"Tegan, wake up! Come on!" Odd shook the girl, but she wouldn't wake up. He sat on the bed in Aelita's old room with Tegan lying next to him, unconscious. He could barely see because of the smoke. "Tegan, please, wake up!" 

He looked at the door, wondering whether he should try to get out or not. He could see a few shadows flickering on the walls. She started coughing violently in her sleep, which he guessed was from the smoke.

He looked at her and sighed inwardly. If he didn't get her out she'd suffocate. There was only one way out.

He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder (AN: Not the nicest way to carry a girl, really…) and headed for the door. The roof was starting to cave in and he could barely see anything. He tried breathing as little as possible as he stepped through the rubble.

He ran through the house, trying to get out as quick as possible. He dashed down the stairs before they collapsed and heard a loud crash sound, before seeing bits of plaster fall down the stairs. He realized part of the roof must've caved in. He ran out the door and tried to get as far away as possible, stopping near the edge of the woods. He leaned Tegan up against a tree and reached for his mobile.

_I must've lost it in the hermitage. _He thought. He realized he had no way of telling Jeremie to launch a return to the past. He looked down just as Tegan opened her eyes.

"Odd, what happened?" She asked, before looking at the burning building.

"Um. I'm not sure. I think you better rest, though."

She looked from Odd to the Hermitage. "Was it Xana?"

Odd sat down next to her and sighed. "I, I think so."

They sat in silence, watching the old home burn to the ground together.

* * *

"Jeremie, William tried to contact us, and he did through Ulrich." 

"And he passed out again and woke up as Ulrich when the ring changed color?"

"Yeah."

"The same time the tower deactivated itself, and Xanafied William went after this yellow tower instead?"

"Yeah."

"Did he say anything?"

"He only got to say 'I'm not Ulrich' to me before fainting."

The group stared at the floor. Jeremie shook his head.

"Well, William must be getting stronger and smarter, seeing as he can contact us, but what are the rings for?"

"He used the ring to posses Ulrich?" Tegan asked. Jeremie shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe. I don't understand why Yumi has one, though." He looked at the ring Yumi held in her hand. It was still on when she came out of the scanners. The same thing happened to Ulrich.

"What about my home?" Aelita asked. Jeremie stood up and gave Aelita a hug.

"I couldn't do anything to save it. The return to the past is still bugged, so it wouldn't have done anything even if Odd managed to tell me to."

Aelita stepped away from Jeremie and wiped her eyes. "It, it doesn't matter. Besides, we should be figuring out how to help William, and why Xana keeps attacking Tegan."

"Yeah, that's true." Odd said. He and Tegan were talking now, although Ulrich wouldn't say anything to him.

"And we need to figure out what happened to her in the first place." Yumi added.

"And we need to fix the return to the pasts." Ulrich mentioned. Jeremie put his hands in the air.

"Yeah, ok, we have a lot of work to do, I know. Look, one thing at a time, ok?" The rest of the group nodded. Jeremie took a deep breath.

"Ok Tegan, do you remember anything at all?"

"Not really." She thought for a second. "I had this really freaky dream the other night, but… it's probably nothing."

Jeremie and Aelita exchanged glances. "No, it could give us all the information we need. We learnt a lot of things from Aelita's dreams…"

Tegan ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, I'm walking down this street…"

* * *

**How romantic, they watched a house burn down _together. _Well, it's the thought that counts...**

**I'm in one of my random moods, so yeah. Hehe. Love you all and thanks for reading, even though it's taken me this long to update. I'm shocked you guys are still interested **


	11. Why?

**Hmmm... Well here's another chapter for you all! I haven't had a review for two chapters now. I think I'm gonna cry '(  
Anyway, 'ere you go. Read away, young ones!**

* * *

"It's amazing how close we are ever since I saved her life." Odd said to himself as he came back from the showers. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing. You're not gay, are you?"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. You're obviously after Yumi, anyway." Odd fell back onto his bed and yawned. "Hey Ulrich, when I went to look for Tegan I felt like I _had_ to go to the Hermitage. I mean, why?"

"You're asking me?"

"Well, yeah, I just did." He thought for a moment. "Think I should see Jeremie?"

Ulrich shrugged one shoulder as Odd got up.

"You can't stay angry at me forever, you know." Odd said as he walked out of the dorms.

"We'll see, Odd. We'll see…"

* * *

Odd stood at Aelita's door, hand raised and ready to knock. He looked a few doors down and looked at Tegan's. He lowered his hand and walked to Tegan's door instead. 

"Knock knock, guess who."

"Coming!"

She opened the door slightly and looked at Odd. "What brings you here?"

"Xanoko."

"What?"

"Xana and Lyoko. Xana-Lyoko. Xanoko."

She grabbed his collar and pulled him in before closing the door.

"What was that for?"

"For mentioning Xana and… _Xanoko _where anybody can hear."

"These walls are paper thin anyway. They can probably hear us. Besides, most kids are already suspicious anyway… Like Jim and Sissi. But they're not the only ones."

Tegan sighed. "So what about Xana and Lyoko?"

"Xanoko."

"Whatever."

"Not whatever. _Xanoko._ Say it with me now. _Xan-o-ko._"

"Just shut up Odd."

"But I need to talk to you."

"About… _Xanoko._"

"Yeah."

"Whatever, go on."

"Well, it's not actually about Xanoko. It's about the Hermitage."

"Mmm. Go on."

"Ok, well do you know how I found you?"

"Um, my screaming?"

"Well, yeah, but I felt like I _had _to go there. Not just because you were screaming. I mean, like, it felt like somebody was dragging me there. Make sense?"

"Not… really…"

"Jane." Odd said quickly. "Maybe Jane brought me there."

"_Who?_"

"That mind thingo you have."

"Oh! _Jade!_"

"Yeah."

Tegan sat on her bed and thought for a moment. "I wonder if it was her. I mean maybe it was… Maybe she saved my life."

"What about me?"

"Yeah, you helped too."

Tegan leaned back on her bed and looked at Odd. He smiled at her.

"I better go, it's almost 10. Imagine Jim's face if he caught me here."

"He'd love it." Tegan replied. Odd laughed and walked out as Tegan closed her eyes.

"Jade, are you there?"

_I'm here. What's hanging?_

"Don't say hanging. It sounds weird when you say it."

_So why'd you call?_

"Did you do anything after that kid who was possessed by Xana got me? Like, after he tied me up in the Hermitage?"

_What, like set the house on fire? Who do you think I am, Iced Mist?_

"No, I mean like, I don't know, send Odd to help me?"

_I dunno. Did I?_

"How would I know?"

_You don't._

"That helps."

_So maybe I went inside of his head and played around with things until he felt the urge to go to the building. That's simple stuff._

"So you did?"

_Yeah._

"Thanks for saving my life, then."

_Anytime. If you died, I wouldn't have a place to live, anyway._

"What about Odd?"

_No, Odd's yours. I prefer… brunettes. _

"Oh, like Ulrich?"

_Did I say Ulrich? Besides, I'm not real. I don't have those types of feelings._

"If only we could make you real."

Tegan sat upright and thought for a moment. Making Jade a real person would sure have its benefits, but having a 'brain twin' as she called it was much more fun. Besides, Jeremie can do anything, but she doubted he could make Jade real.

"Jade, who are you?"

_The voice inside your head._

"But everyone else doesn't have a voice inside their head that can do as much stuff as you can, Jade."

_Maybe I was a person once, but I'm not sure. I don't remember being a person, so who knows. But right now what's important is Lyoko, Xana and William. Not me._

Tegan decided that was probably the end of the conversation. Jade didn't talk about herself much at all, and usually it was best not to ask.

Tegan sat up and grabbed her mobile before calling Jeremie. She had a big idea that was crazy enough to work.

* * *

"So we go to Lyoko and see if Ulrich can contact William with his ring. That's it. And we should try Yumi's. Oh and maybe after we devirtualize we all might have rings, too. Imagine that!" 

"Xana might be waiting for that, though. I don't think we should-"

"Jeremie, I've just had a major brainwave. When I have brainwaves, it's best to take what you can get. Trust me, I don't get them often."

Aelita stepped up next to her. "And anyway, what can he do? If Xana try's anything funny, you could materialize us. No damage done."

Aelita winked at him and he sighed deeply. "Yeah, ok. But it's going to be a quick, and I mean _quick _trip. No joking around. We go in and get out. Ok?"

"Thanks Jeremie!" Tegan yelled as she raced to the elevator. Once the doors closed she gave Aelita the biggest hug she could.

"Thanks Aelita!"

"No problem." Aelita smiled. "You just have to know how to… push Jeremie's buttons." Tegan laughed and pointed to the boys, who got into the scanners first. Jeremie virtualized them and the girls got in.

"Transfer, Tegan. Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita."

Tegan felt the wind rush up and lift her into the air. Her skirt lifted too, but nobody could see her, anyway.

"Scanner, Tegan. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita."

The wind blew harder and she noticed a bright light. Suddenly there was nothing. Everything seemed to disappear, including herself.

"Virtualization."

She landed on Lyoko and noticed she still had her mouse-like features. She looked behind her.

"Yay! I have a tail!" She squealed. Aelita laughed.

"Ok Tegan, since you seem to know what to do, explain it to them." Said a voice from above.

"Thanks Jeremie. Um, well first, do we have rings?" She looked around the group and noticed they all did.

"Ok, Jeremie, Ulrich's ring is green, Yumi's is red, Aelita's is pink, Odd's is purple and mine is… I don't have one…"

Everyone who had a ring had it on their fingers except for Odd, whose ring was on his tail. She gazed at her tail.

"Jer, why don't I have a ring?"

"I don't know but something's up, I just can't figure out what it is. I'm bringing you all back."

Tegan glanced around the group. Her eyes fixed on Aelita's ring which was turning black.

"Wait, this might show us what the rings do…" Tegan said. Aelita started to vanish before their eyes, starting from both her head and feet. The last thing to go was the ring.

"Ok, Jeremie I take that back. Maybe we should go now…" The group started to realize that Aelita wasn't coming back. Odd gasped and Tegan watched his ring change from purple to black.

"Jeremie materialize us!" Tegan yelled. She saw Ulrich and Yumi materialize and watched Odd helplessly as she materialized with them.

* * *

"Oh my god, this is all my fault!" 

Yumi shook her head and placed a hand on Tegan's shoulder. "You didn't know they'd disappear like that."

"But they did, and I'll never forgive myself for it!"

"Don't be so dramatic. I'm sure Jeremie will find a way to bring them back."

The three looked to Jeremie, expecting him to answer with 'sure, no problem!' but instead he looked away.

"It's not that simple. From what I can see, they're not even in Lyoko anymore."

"What about the internet?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, yeah, we could check, but it's way to risky. A mission like that would really need an experienced driver, but Aelita's not here. Plus Xana might try to do the same thing he did to Tegan. He'll erase their memory and virtualize them somewhere on the other side of the globe."

"What I don't get…" Tegan thought out loud. "Is the fact that you turned the super computer on about two or three years after my disappearance. That means somebody must've turned the computer on before you did, and switched it off before you got to it."

"Maybe, but right now I need to try and find them before it's too late. You guys go to bed, I'll work on it."

Yumi and Ulrich said their goodbyes and left, but Tegan stayed behind. She looked over at Jeremie.

"Jer, this is my fault. I'm staying behind. If anyone should be working late on this, it should be me."

* * *

**Odd and Aelita are GONE!!! Dun Dun Duuuuunnnn. I'm going on holiday next week so I'll update before that day comes along. We have this really nice place booked out with our own private mini pool thing (there's a name for it but I can't remember) and the beach is 5 minutes away, so I can't wait! Of course I'm bringing my laptop so I can write more chapters while I'm there ; ) I just can't post them on the net until I come back, since I won't have any internet connection. **

**Anyway, please, PLEASE review! I beg of you! Review!!! Unless you're too LAZY. Mwuhahaha**


	12. Texts

**This chap is so short and a really bad filler, so I feel really bad. It looks longer than it is. Really. Anyway, I'm going away for three days, so when I come back, I want to see my inbox full of reviews!! I doubt it would happen, but that's what I want **

**Anyway, the bit in italics is a dream. So yeah. This is all about OddxTegan so... yeah. But it's not fluffy. It's scratchy and pointless. So yeah. And also, for those who don't know, 'btw' means by the way. Heh.**

* * *

"_I thought you were going to the dance with me?" He asked her. Suddenly another boy pushed him away from her._

"_She's not your property. She doesn't have to go with you."_

"_Well she's not yours either!"_

"_I never said she was!"_

_The girl was watching the two boys fight. One of them was her boyfriend, the other was her best friend, who she was going with to the dance. She grabbed on by the arm and pulled him away from the other one._

"_Look, I won't go, ok? That way you don't have to fight!"_

"_So that's how it's going to be, huh? You're choosing him over me."_

"_I'm sorry, I thought you didn't want to go with me anyway. You said-"_

"_We're supposed to be going out! We're over, Tegan."_

"_What's that meant to mean?"_

"_We're over! I don't want to see you again."_

_She watched him walk away and looked at the other boy who was still standing there with her. She sighed and grabbed onto him._

"_I'm sorry Teg, are you ok?"_

"_Yeah, yeah I'm ok. Just shocked. That's all."_

* * *

Tegan woke up and looked around her room. She rubbed her head and pulled her blanket off before sliding out of bed. She looked at the bed-side table beside her and grabbed a blue and purple spotted mobile off of it, which was a present from Odd. 

She went through her inbox and realized that out of the 22 texts she'd gotten that week, 21 of them were from Odd. One was from Jeremie wanting her to meet him at the factory.

She opened the first text and read it, before reading the one she sent back. She ended up reading them like a story. **(AN: If you suck at chatspeak, feel free to scroll down to the bottom of the page. It's all these conversations in clear, precise english for you!)**

**Odd: Hey T wat you up 2?**

**Tegan: Playing with the new phone you got me. You?**

**Odd: nm. 2morrow u'll be movin in2 ur dorm.**

**Tegan: Yeah I can't w8.**

**Odd: same may b I culd help u move in???**

**Tegan: Yea ok that'd be nice. Thanxx.**

The next conversation was after the Xana attack on the bridge. She'd just gotten back from the hospital. She was also used to using 'chatspeak' on mobiles.

**Odd: I'm soz T I wish id stayed but U was relly pissin me off**

**Tegan: Yeh it's alwyz sum1 else fault isn't it?**

**Odd: I wanted 2 sty but he was relly annoying. Cn u frgive me?**

**Tegan: 4 leaving me aftr bein shot in a shouldr tht u thort id lose n e way? U think I cn frgive u?**

**Odd: I'm soz.**

The next one was after lunch before the Xana attack.

**Tegan: Odd wht subject do we hav nxt. Do I hav lesson wif u?**

**Odd: Idk probly. I hav math.**

**Tegan: k and wht's Ulrich got?**

**Odd: Same thing.**

The next message was probably during the attack when the gang was looking for her. Jeremie had asked her to meet them at the factory and Odd had sent two messages.

**Odd: T there's an atck meet us fctry.**

5 minutes later.

**Odd: I dnt care how mch u h8 me but u need 2 come fite.**

Tegan stared at the last message before moving on. She didn't hate him that time. She was a little bit upset, but she didn't hate him.

The next lot of texts were after he saved her.

**Tegan: I feel so bad bout the hrmatge**

**Odd: Dn't u couldn't do n e thing.**

**Tegan: Still thanxx 4 helping me.**

**Odd: Its ok.**

The last conversation was the longest and was different to the others. Tegan lay back down on her bed and read through the last few texts.

**Odd: Want 2 go 2 get icecream?**

**Tegan: May b l8er. I'm thinking bout xanoko & the rings U and Y hav**

**Odd: Ok well may b l8er?**

**Tegan: May b. Do u think U h8s me?**

**Odd: why? Is it becuz of me?**

**Tegan: No I'm jst wondering.**

**Odd: K well may b u shuld get icecream wif me 2 get ur mind off of things.**

**Tegan: idk.**

**Odd: Besides may b u culd think bout xanoko ther 2. Only diff is that ther's icecream & me.**

**Tegan: 2morrow k? I promise & may b 2nite u culd come by & say hi be4 bed.**

**Odd: K I will but U mite giv me hell bout it.**

**Tegan: Why?**

**Odd: Just think bout it k?**

**Tegan: um k. Oh and dn't 4get assignment due 2morrow.**

**Odd: dnt remind me.**

**Tegan: Alredy did soz. Lol.**

**Odd: lol cya l8er**

Tegan looked at the roof and sighed. They were supposed to be getting icecream tomorrow, as well as see a movie (which they arranged later on that day). Tegan looked back at the last conversation and tried to figure out what Odd meant by 'Ulrich might give me hell about it'. Why? Tegan's eyes went wide as she sat up straight.

"Does Odd… _like _me?"

She looked at the clock and sighed. It was 3am.

"Jade, can you maybe… Oh, you can't. Don't worry." Tegan shook her head. She was going to get Jade to go through Odds mind, and see if maybe he _did _like her. Suddenly she thought of a plan. And this time, it _would _work.

* * *

"Tegan, it's 5 o'clock." 

"Actually, it's 3:15."

"It, is?"

"Yeah Jer, it is. Anyway, I think I might've found Aelita."

"What? How?"

"Lets just say I…" Tegan thought for a moment. "I dreamt it up. And I think it's worth checking out. Please, you got to believe me!"

"Tegan, remember last time we tried one of your plans?"

"Yeah, feels like it happened yesterday and all that stuff, I know. But this time it's got to work!"

"Actually, it was only 5 hours ago."

"6 hours and 15 minutes… No, 20 minutes, actually."

Jeremie groaned. "I'll try your plan, just stop correcting me, please!"

"You drive a hard bargain Jeremie. But ok." Tegan laughed as she hung up. She pulled her shirt on and sighed. She got Jade to find Aelita easily. She was in a replica of Lyoko.

But she couldn't find Odd…

Tegan wiped her eyes quickly as she put in Aelita's number, before remembering Aelita wasn't there. She typed in another number and looked down before realizing she's put in Odd's.

She had to find them. And fast.

* * *

**Ta-da! This pointless chapter is very pointless, don't you think? The non-chatspeak version is below, so if there's something you don't understand, it's below. Woo! Anyway, R&R!

* * *

**

Odd: Hey Tegan. What are you up to?

Tegan: Playing with the new phone you got me. You?

Odd: Not Much. Tomorrow you'll be moving into your dorm.

Tegan: Yeah I can't wait!

Odd: Same. Maybe I could help you move in?

Tegan: Yeah, ok that'd be nice. Thanks!

* * *

2nd conversation. 

Odd: I'm sorry Tegan I wish I'd stayed. But Ulrich was really pissing me off….

Tegan: Yeah, well it's always someone elses fault isn't it?

Odd: I wanted to stay but he was really annoying. Can u forgive me?

Tegan: For leaving me after being shot in a shoulder that you thought I'd lose anyway? You think I can just forgive u?

Odd: I'm sorry…

* * *

3rd conversation 

Tegan: Odd, what subject do we have next? Do I have the lesson with u?

Odd: I don't know. Probably. I have math.

Tegan: Ok. What class has Ulrich got?

Odd: Same thing.

* * *

4th conversation 

Odd: Tegan there's an attack meet us at the factory.

5 minutes later.

Odd: I don't care how much u hate me but u need to come fight!

* * *

5th conversation 

Tegan: I feel so bad about the hermitage

Odd: Don't. You couldn't do anything.

Tegan: But still. Thanks for helping me.

Odd: It's ok.

* * *

6th conversation 

Odd: Do you want to go and get some icecream?

Tegan: Maybe later. I'm thinking about Lyoko & the rings Ulrich and Yumi have

Odd: Ok well maybe later?

Tegan: Maybe. Do you think Ulrich hates me?

Odd: Why? Is it because of me?

Tegan: No. I'm just wondering.

Odd: Ok. Well maybe u should get icecream with me to get your mind off of things.

Tegan: I don't know...

Odd: Besides maybe u could think bout Lyoko there to! Only difference is that there's icecream and me.

Tegan: Tomorrow ok? I promise and maybe tonight u could come by and say hi before bed.

Odd: Ok I will, but Ulrich might give me hell about it.

Tegan: Why?

Odd: Just think about it ok?

Tegan: Um ok? Oh and don't forget the assignment due tomorrow.

Odd: Don't remind me.

Tegan: Already did sorry! Haha

Odd: Haha see you later


	13. Hidden Tower

**Ok, it's another chapter finally. I've already started the next one thank goodness  
Anyway, R&R. I really don't like this chapter. Didn't turn out well. But it's important. I think.**

* * *

"It's like they're… guarding something…" Tegan looked at the circle of tarantulas on the screen. She looked a little further down to see 3 rows of about 5 kankrelats in each. There were 4 blocks scattered about the region as well as 2 mantas. They were all circled around the edge of the sector, where the transporter came to pick them up.

"What region did they disappear in?" Jeremie asked.

"Desert. This one is the mountain region though."

"I wonder, if maybe they're hiding the key to finding them."

"Maybe… But when we found Aelita, well, she wasn't in the mountain region. She was in a replica."

"Maybe Xana has a way of getting the replica…" Jeremie pointed at the screen. "Using whatever those guys are blocking. It'd make sense. I doubt he could transfer them through the digital sea. He probably used some sort of teleportation."

"Or maybe Odd is located there. Aelita might have been sent through the digital sea. This is Xana we're talking about. I haven't seen his full power, like you have, but I gather that, even if he couldn't transport two people, he could transport one. That's why Odd could be hidden there. For 'safekeeping'."

She looked at the screen again for a second, just as another mantas appeared. She watched the three mantas. They were flying in a circle.

"There's one thing I don't under stand. Why don't they fly above the circle? Do they have to go around it… Unless… Jeremie, can you find hidden towers?"

"You don't think…"

"I do think…"

"It might take me awhile to set up, but I could start a program. It's worth a shot. Anything is worth a shot. But promise that once we find them, you'll tell me how you found Aelita."

"It, it was just a dream I had. And I'm certain I'm right." Tegan looked at Ulrich and Yumi. Yumi was leaning on Ulrich, and both of them were asleep. "Besides, we should stay quiet now. We wouldn't want to wake them up now, would we?"

Jeremie laughed lightly and smiled at Tegan. "While I'm doing this, I have a job for you. Remember Taelia I told you about earlier?"

Tegan nodded. Jeremie had filled her in while they were searching for any trace of Odd or Aelita on Lyoko.

"Well, I thought she would've remembered something. I don't know how far back the return to the past went."

"Want me to check on her? Maybe ask her a few questions?" Tegan asked. Jeremie nodded.

"I like the way you think."

* * *

Tegan looked at her watch. It was 7 am, so Taelia was bound to be awake. She walked up the staircase and looked at the number in her hand. It wasn't too hard to get. She just told the secretary she had to get some homework off of her because she was sick the day before.

She stopped at the door and put her ear against it. She heard footsteps and backed away quickly. She noticed Taelia was in her normal clothing, so she must've had a shower the night before. Tegan sighed. She didn't have time to have one, and felt dirty. She was the type to have a shower every morning or night without fail, sometimes she'd have two.

She waited until Taelia reached the door before she sprinted after her. She tapped her on the shoulder just as they went outside.

"Um, Taelia, was it?"

The girl gave her a blank stare before nodding slowly. "And you are?"

"Tegan. Tegan Rain. I heard you just got here so I thought I'd say hi. I mean, if you wanted me to show you around or something…"

"I've been here for 4 days already. And it'd not my first time here. I know my way around."

"Oh well, do you, um, have any friends?"

Taelia just shrugged. "Not really. I don't really stay at schools for long, so I don't bother. I might be here for awhile sadly, but I don't feel like taking chances."

"Taking chances? Making friends isn't exactly 'taking chances' you know. If you had a few friends, they could help you when you move, and you would always have someone to talk to, even if it's just over the internet or text messages."

"I had _friends _once. Great help they were."

"So you've had a few people who weren't really friends, so what? Come on, I'll have breakfast with you. And don't say no, because I'll force you to if I must. Ok?"

"Fine, but don't expect me to be the nicest person you've ever met, though."

"Don't worry. I can talk enough for the both of us, trust me."

* * *

Ulrich looked over the screen with Jeremie, while Yumi had gone to class. He didn't think it was right to leave Jeremie on his own.

"Ready?" Jeremie asked. Ulrich nodded. Jeremie pushed 'enter' on the keyboard and watched a new screen pop up with a loading bar on it. It loaded to full and asked which region he wanted to search. He typed in 'mountain' and pressed search. Half a minute later It gave him the results.

'Zero activated towers, 32 monsters, and one hidden tower found.' The screen read. Jeremie searched for the co-ordinates of the hidden tower. It focused on the circle of monsters Tegan was talking about. Ulrich pulled out his mobile and started typing in Yumi's number as Jeremie locked the co-ordinates.

"Bingo."

* * *

"She's so… anti-social. Are you sure she's Aelita's sister?"

"Certain. I don't understand how she's so young though. Unless she was trapped in the supercomputer, it doesn't make sense. Aelita's 22, and Taelia's 14 like us." Jeremie sighed for a moment. "This is dangerous. Xana could take Ulrich and Yumi when he wants because of the rings. I don't think it's safe."

"I don't have one. I can go." Tegan shrugged.

"We can't have a solo mission. 32 monsters. 32 of them!"

"We'll all go. If there's anything suspicious, bring us back." Yumi said. Jeremie shook his head.

"Fine. But you have to come back straight away. This has to be quick."

"Quick with 32 monsters? Yeah, right." Ulrich said. The trio walked towards the elevator. Tegan stopped and turned around, looking at Jeremie.

"She's nice, when she wants to be. She just doesn't trust people Jer. That's all it is. Oh, and she barely remembers you. So it's safe." Tegan added as she walked into the elevator.

* * *

The scanner doors shut and she immediately held the bottom of her skirt as a reflex when the scanners started. She wasn't sure why. Nobody could see her. She just did. She felt her skin tingle before it seemed like there was nothing.

"Ok guys, you can see the monsters I'm sure." Jeremie said. Tegan laughed. How could they miss them? They ran towards the monsters and almost straight away a block shot at Yumi. She flew towards the edge just as Ulrich threw one of his swords at her, devirtualizing her at the last minute.

"Damn we're off to a good start." Tegan said. "One sword down, one warrior down. Hey, who's that?"

Ulrich looked up and looked at William. "He's a bad guy. I'll tell you later." Ulrich used super sprint to race up to him, and William seemed to do the same, only he turned into a cloud as he did so. Tegan stopped and looked up. Thousands of mines were littered across the 'sky', thanks to the mantas. She stood as far back as possible so she wasn't noticed and took careful aim, before shooting at a creeper. She smiled as she heard an explosion.

_White Mist, you have such good aim. But I suggest you run._

"_Why?"_

She looked up and realized she'd hit a mine, and all the monsters had noticed her. All of them. She couldn't see Ulrich and William, so she didn't have much help.

Almost all of the monsters charged their lasers. She took a step back as they fired and closed her eyes.

"_Please freeze time please freeze time please oh please freeze time."_

_You're in luck._

The first thought the registered was 'Yay, I'm alive'. But the second thought was 'Go for the tower. Now's your chance'!

She started to run, hoping that the time freeze didn't end in the middle of her sprint. She couldn't see the tower but realized she must've ran into it, since there was all sorts of data printed on the wall of this long tube that she was standing in. She hadn't even realized she'd entered the tower.

"Odd?" She called. She wasn't sure why she called him, she just _had _to. She needed him to come back.

"Tegan!"

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuun. Is it a trap? Or is it really Odd? Find out next time in the next chapter of: Rain!**


	14. Xana's Mind

** This chapter is probably the weirdest (and most non-sense making) yet. I think that's a good thing...**

**Review!!! Ahhhhhh!!!**

* * *

"Tegan!" Tegan looked up and noticed another platform, which she decided Odd was on. She stepped forward until she was in the middle of the circle and felt herself float up to the floor above.

"_Jade, do you think it's a trap?"  
No, but be careful anyway. I can't do anything in the tower, that's why I couldn't tell you where Odd was before._

"_I hope you're right, that it's not a trap."_

She opened her eyes as she landed on the next platform. Odd was lying down on the platform with some kind of dark mist surrounding him. Suddenly William came up out of nowhere.

"_He must've been using the mist to hold Odd to the ground!"_

_Maybe. Where's Ulrich?_

Tegan pointed at William. "If, if you hurt any of my friends, I'll make sure you don't see tomorrow!"

The boy laughed at her and stepped towards her. She tried to step back but stopped because there was no space behind her. One more step and she'd fall.

"What do you want with them? I mean I understand Aelita but why Odd?" She looked down just as more smoke speared next to Odd. A second later Ulrich was next to him.

"It doesn't matter." He didn't sound human. His voice had an eerie quality to it, but she wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't his own voice. It couldn't be his.

"Well what is it? What do you want?"

"We want…" He took another stepped forward and brought out his sword. He lifted it up slowly until the tip of it was touching her chin. "…You."

"Me? But… me? Why?"

He didn't answer. Instead he swung his sword down and hit Ulrich, devirtualizing him. He then looked at Tegan.

"Go on, shoot him. You'll bring him back to your world."

Tegan looked at Odd. Only one thing was going through her mind. _Trap._

She pointed at Odd. She wanted, needed him back on earth. But she couldn't risk losing him. Not again.

She swung her arm back up and pointed at William. "Pinpoint!"

He held out his sword liked a shield and blocked the shot. "So that's how it's going to be, is it?" He dropped the sword and held out his hand, before shooting an energy blast much like Aelita's, only darker.

Tegan ducked quickly and let it fly over her head, before stepping closer to William. "When I'm done with you-" She turned around. It was _following_her.

She flipped over it. It flew towards William who held out his hand and seemed to absorb it. "You can't win. You're new here. You don't know how to fight. You're trying to battle me, but you can't. And you know it."

She looked down at Odd's lifeless body. She couldn't leave him here. She had to help him.

"You know what? Fine. Have it your way. I'll leave if you just give me Aelita back, too." She pointed at Odd and hit him, before William could change his mind. "I'm sure we could come up with a deal or something."

"We don't want you to leave us alone. We want your company." William took another step closer to her. She looked up at him. He was at least a head taller than her.

"What do you want me for?" She looked down at her feet. Everything started to make sense. Everything. "You have my family. Don't you? You took my life away and made me what I am. You took away my memory... Just like you did to Aelita!" She looked up and before she knew what she was doing, she felt herself absorbing into him. She saw into his _mind._

* * *

"_You can't do this to us! Why do you have to do this? You don't have to!" The woman yelled._

"_I can do whatever I want. You don't realize how special you are."_

"_Please, please let us go!" She looked down at the two girls next to her. The brunette, like herself, looked about 9 years old and the other child, who happened to have light purple hair, looked around 12. "At least save my kids."_

"_No."_

"_Please!"_

"_Only the weakest." The youngest looked around. She started to change. Her ears turned round and furry and she started to grow a tail._

"_What are you doing!" She screamed at him. She realized she wasn't the only one who had changed. The 12 year old had round butterfly-like wings and also had a small, striped tail. She looked like a cross between a purple tiger and a butterfly. The mother looked like an angel with black wings and a black dress._

_The youngest one watched her feet start to vanish before her. "Mum, what's happening to me?"_

"_Relax Tegan, everything will be ok."_

"_Jade, Jade! Save her too! Sister!" Soon she was gone completely._

* * *

Tegan felt her legs collapse beneath her. She looked up at William. His eyes were wide with shock, but the surprise was soon replaced with anger.

"Don't you _dare_do that again!"

She felt her eyes droop slightly. She gazed at William, trying to figure out what happened.

"Xana, that, you did that. That was my family. You…" Everything started to turn black.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw were green eyes looking down at her.

"Tegan?"

"Odd!" She tried to stand up but fell forwards. Odd grabbed her before she fell down.

"Are you ok?"

"Odd, I, I saw into Xana's mind. I saw one of _his _memories."

"What?"

"Jade. Jade's my sister."

"You mean…"

"Jade?"

Tegan looked at Ulrich and nodded. "Yeah, my sister, her name's Jade. I didn't know I had a, a sister." She looked at Odd. He was the only one who knew about Jade.

"We should go to our room." Odd said to Ulrich. Ulrich nodded and motioned for the group to come too.

"Tell us every detail about what happened. If you can get into Xana's mind, maybe we can stop him."

"I have a lot of explaining to do, huh." She said. Odd helped her stand up properly. She looked at the group and her eyes focused on Aelita's.

"Aelita?"

"We have some explaining to do, too. Come on, let's go." Jeremie answered for her. Odd put his arm around her shoulders to keep her steady, since she was weak from the trip.

She snuggled in close to him and sighed. "Do you think we could bring Jade back somehow?" She said soft enough so that only Odd could hear.

"I hope so. If she's a part of you, like, in your mind, then yeah. It'd be the same thing as before, when you were a mouse. I think."

"Thanks Odd."

"What for? You're the one who saved me."

"For everything."

* * *

**I'm not sure when I can update again. Soon, hopefully. Hope you liked the chapter Ciao!**


	15. A Night Alone

**Yay, update! I'm updating before I go to school (I'm going to be late for sure) so sorry for any grammer mistakes/spelling etc. Anyway... Enough of my little speech, here ya go!**

* * *

Tegan sat up and tried to figure out where she was. She wasn't in her own room. A second later everything came back to her.

"_We're in Odd's and Ulrich's room."_ She looked around. Even Yumi was there, since her parents were out. Yumi and Ulrich were on his bed, Ulrich leaning against the wall and Yumi leaning on him, her head was resting on his shoulder. Aelita was lying down on Ulrich's bed on the space that wasn't taken up by Ulrich and Yumi. Jeremie was on the floor and was leaning on the bed. Some of Aelita's hair had fallen on top of his head.

"_Everyone looks so cute together."_ She looked around and realized Odd wasn't with her. She was alone in _his _bed. She stood up and opened the door quietly, hoping not to wake anyone.

"_Jade can you find Odd for me? He's gone missing."_

She waited for a moment but didn't get a response. _"Jade? Are you there?"_

She decided Jade must've been sleeping or something. She walked down the steps just as she heard someone.

"Tegan!"

"Jim?"

She spun around just as the teacher reached the bottom of the steps. "What are you doing Miss Rain?"

"Um, I need a bit of fresh air. I mean, it's kind of stuffy in my room, and the windows broken…"

"You mean Della Robbia's and Sterns room?"

"Wh, what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know the rooms around here."

"I was doing homework with him and must've fallen asleep. I, I know I shouldn't have been in his room in the first place, but…"

"You, do?"

"Um, yeah…" She realized most kids mustn't have known that rule, or had chosen to ignore it.

"Well, it's your first time offence. Next time stay in your own room. And don't invite any boys into your room, either. I'll speak to Della Robbia and Stern in the morning. They should know better."

"Um, how much trouble are they getting in?"

"Don't you worry about that. I'll give them what-for."

Tegan nodded and opened the door. "Oh and Rain."

"Yeah, Jim?"

"I'll get that window fixed later. Don't stay out long; you're not supposed to be outside anyway."

"Yes, Jim."

She closed the door and sighed. "Was that _favoritism_? Great. I'm teachers pet." She walked outside and leaned against the wall to the cafeteria.

"_Jade? Wake up? Please? I need you to find Odd and I only have a few minutes before Jim gets suspicious." _Tegan waited a few seconds and got no reply. _"Jade?"_

"Tegan?" Tegan turned around but she couldn't see anything. "Up here."

She looked up and saw a figure in the tree. "Odd? What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I came looking for you. You weren't in your room." She thought for a minute. "By the way, Jim's going to speak to you tomorrow. Let's just say he saw me coming out of your room, and… Wait, why are you in a tree again?"

"Just hiding from teachers. If I were you I'd hide, too." Odd replied. She turned around and eyed the windows.

"Oh, ok. But can you help me up? I'm not a good climber." She said. She grabbed the first branch and pulled herself up. Odd offered his hand and she took it. They weren't that high up, only 2 or 3 branches.

"So how did you get Aelita back?" She asked.

"Xana seemed to… faze out for a moment or two and let his guard down. At least that's what Jeremie said. He managed to get Aelita and materialize her."

"That's it? I thought it'd be a… tale of adventure." She laughed.

"Well it's not everyday Xana fazes out. How'd you get me out and fight William on your own?"

"I lost, actually. All I had to do was devirtualize you." She shrugged "He let me, though. He probably wanted to do something else to me but couldn't."

"Do you know why Xana fazed out?"

"Actually, I think I do. I, I read his mind."

"Yeah you said that. How?"

"I don't know. I like, melted into him… I saw a memory of… his."

"Xana has memories?"

"Obviously. And it was my mum, me and… Jade." She shook her head. "The actual memory doesn't matter, but afterwards I felt faint and passed out. It must've made Xana tired too, and yeah."

"Wow…" Odd sighed. "It's weird. Ever since you've came to school Xana's been a lot, stronger. It's like he was waiting for you, and now you're here, he'd do anything to get you."

"Maybe." Tegan sighed and looked at the sky. The dark navy was streaked with pink. It was close to morning.

"How long have you been out here for?"

"I don't know, awhile. Why?"

"Just wondering. We better go back though."

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep, that's all." He said. She nodded.

"Ok. Well try to sleep tonight ok? I want you to be awake for…" Tegan looked at Odd. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other.

Tegan stared at Odd and he stared back, both of them had the same confused look on their faces.

"Tegan?" Tegan pulled herself away.

"Y, yeah?"

"Tegan?" It's 4 am!"

"Who is it?" Tegan recognized the voice, but it wasn't Yumi or Aelita. And it certainly wasn't one of the boys.

"Tegan, get yourself down here! Do you know how hard it is to sleep when you have someone in a _tree _in the window next to your dorm? It isn't _easy._"

"Shit." Odd whispered. Tegan leaned out of the tree slightly.

"Si, Sissi? Hey, um…"

"What are you _doing _out here anyway? When I tell Jim-"

"Actually, I got permission to be out here from Jim." Odd stared at her and mouthed _You did what? _"And Sissi, I, uh, was just getting a breath of fresh air. J, Jim knows that too. The window's broken."

"In Odd's dorm, huh?"

"_Does everyone know?"_ She thought. "Y, yeah, but Jim knows that too. So stop thinking you can g, get me in trouble." Tegan couldn't stop stuttering. She was scared. She hadn't had much contact with Humans before she met the gang, and getting into an argument wasn't something she was used to.

"Well, I'm sure you got permission, but what about your friend?"

"M, my friend?"

"I heard to voices. And don't say you were talking to yourself because it sounded distinctly like a guy's voice."

"R, really? Well, I, um, don't know what you're t, talking about."

"Look Miss America, You might think you have all the boys wrapped around your finger, and that you can avoid trouble by being little miss goodie-two shoes, but I know who you are, and it's not that easy."

"What?" She squeaked.

"Wait till my father here's about _this_. Odd, my dear, you're already on bad terms with my father. Do you really think you'll get off?"

Odd and Tegan exchanged glances. "Uh, Sissi, Odd isn't…"

"Oh I know he is, and I know how long he's been out here for. Longer than you have been, Tegan." Tegan looked at Odd and mouthed _What do we do?_

_I don't know_ he mouthed back. Tegan took a shaky step down onto the branch below her.

"Ok Sissi, y, you win. I'm coming down and, I, I'll go to bed. You can sl, sleep."

"What about your _boyfriend_?"

Tegan gulped as she jumped down. "Sissi…"

"What are you girls yelling about?" Jim yelled. "Sissi! You shouldn't be out here! And Tegan, you've had your minute! Go back to bed while I deal with Miss Delmas-"

"Wait Jim! Can I ask you a question?"

Jim looked at Sissi. "Depends."

"Jim, are we allowed to be talking to boys in the middle of the night?"

"No, but I've already talked to Miss Rain about that."

"What about while you're hiding in a tree?"

Jim sighed. "Sissi…"

"Odd, get out of the tree!" Sissi yelled. Tegan felt her face flush.

"Si, Sissi, I was alone and…"

Tegan turned around as she heard a thump. Odd jumped out of the tree and sighed.

"Della Robbia! What are you doing?"

"Jim, I swear we didn't do anything but…"

"The window's broken sir. I told you. I didn't know Odd was out here when I came out. He probably needed fresh air, too."

"Yeah, fresh air…" Odd trailed off. He wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with the window, but decided to play it safe and go along with it.

"I think it's clear what you two were doing." Jim said. He was so calm it scared them. "And it's clearly against school rules. Tegan, you might be new but I'm sure you weren't allowed out to go and make-out with a boy in the middle of the night."

"Well, no sir but we weren't-"

"And Odd, you know the rules. Maybe a trip to the principals office will refresh your memory. Sissi, take him to your father in the morning." Jim looked at Tegan.

"As for you, I'm sure you understand the rules. I don't want you to sneak out again."

"But you let me out-"

"You're on your last warning. Is that clear."

Tegan gave up. There wasn't much point in arguing. "Yes sir."

* * *

The next morning, news around campus was that Odd and Tegan were caught smooching in a tree in the middle of the night, much to Sissi's delight. After the 23rd person asked, Tegan got sick of it.

"Yumi, can we, can we go somewhere else? Please?"

Yumi nodded. "Yeah ok. I think my parents are out for the weekend, so you can come to my place. Aelita, do you want to come?"

"Yeah sure." Aelita agreed. "Where are the boys?"

"Ulrich and Jeremie are in Jer's room, talking about video games or something. And Odd is up with Mr. Delmas getting yelled at." Tegan looked away.

"Tegan, did you two… You know…"

"No!" Tegan snapped. "Odd and I are _friends_. I wouldn't go that far with a _friend_. Besides, all I did was go looking for him when I realized he wasn't in our room. I found him in a tree and joined him and we talked. Big deal."

Yumi and Aelita looked at each other. "It's still pretty suspicious though." Yumi said. Tegan nodded.

"I know, but we didn't do anything."

"There's going to be a lot of rumors now." Aelita sighed.

Tegan nodded and hid her eyes. She could only hope Odd didn't get into too much trouble.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuunnnn. Who knows what trouble the rumor will get them into... Lets just say I have something... planned. Anyway, I have swimming lessons today... in the _rain._ I'm going to freeze! Argh! So if I die, remember me as a frozen... icicle. Yeah, that'll do. Lol. R&R!**


	16. Nothing Can Bring Me Down

**Surprise! It's been awhile huh? Well here's the next chapter. I read over my fic and noticed some parts of the story were missing, like small paragraphs or sentences. None of it was seriously important to the story, but I'll try to re-post the chapters with the missing parts. But basically, I wouldn't bother re-reading for it. Seriously, they aren't much.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 16 of Rain. So... Yeah. Read and Review**

* * *

Tegan leaned on the wall and looked at Yumi. "I can't go back there. Sissi's probably started some totally false rumor or something."

"What about Odd?"

"He, he can deal with it. I mean, he at least knows how to talk to the kids here. I barely remember talking to kids other than you guys." She looked out the window as if somebody would be there, wanting to tease her about being with Odd. When she didn't see anyone she turned back around.

"Yumi's right, you know. You should go back and just ignore them. And you should be with Odd." Aelita said.

"He probably feels like crap." Yumi added.

"Why?"

"Because he can't find you today, and I bet he thinks you hate him now or something."

"I'd never hate him!"

"Remember after you went to the hospital?"

Tegan sighed and knew they were right. She checked her watch and looked around her. She had spent the night at Yumi's, and it was 4 pm. Which meant most kids would have left for dates with their friends, and those who hadn't would be in their dorms doing homework. Well, that's what the teachers thought at least.

"Ok, I'll go. But you guys have to stick beside me no matter what they say. You know what happened, we didn't do anything." The other two girls nodded. Tegan grabbed her backpack. "Ok, let's go."

* * *

Odd felt his head sink into his shoulders. He was used to people spreading rumors about him and a girl and he didn't care. Usually because the rumors were true. Even if they weren't though, he didn't really care. But this time he did, because it was about him and a friend. One of his best friends in their gang.

And to say he felt bad about it was barely touching the subject.

"Come on Odd, it's not the end of the world."

"She probably hates me now, Ulrich." Odd mumbled.

"Nah, she wouldn't."

"But she hasn't answered any of my text messages or anything. I think she's avoiding me."

"Odd, Tegan went out with the girls today. She probably left her mobile in her dorm."

"Still."

"What, do you want to go to Yumi's house and gatecrash their party?" He chuckled. Odd shook his head.

"No, I'll just… I'll just be in my dorm. You can go see Einstein or something, I want to be alone."

Ulrich sighed and nodded. "Yeah ok. Cheer up soon good buddy." He watched Odd walk off and yawned. "I need to get more sleep."

"Ulrich!" Ulrich turned around and smiled when he saw Yumi. "Hey Yumi! Hey Aelita, Tegan." He nodded to the girls and continued to smile at Yumi. Both Aelita and Tegan noticed and giggled slightly.

"Have you seen Odd?" Tegan asked after a few seconds of silence. Ulrich nodded.

"Yeah, he's sulking in our dorm or something. Why?"

"He hates me, doesn't he?" She asked. He groaned.

"He said the same thing about you a few seconds ago. He was looking for you actually. Go talk to him."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

Ulrich looked at Yumi again and Aelita smiled. "I, I might go see Jeremie then." She added. Yumi opened her mouth to say something when somebody else interrupted.

"Oh, well who would've guessed. Della Robbia's girlfriend in the flesh. We thought you were hiding after I caught you." Sissi chuckled.

"Sissi, maybe just jealous that everyone in our group has found somebody, but you haven't." Aelita said, as the rest of the group turned red. "Oh, that's right, you've got Herve."

"Look, Little Miss Einstein, just so you know nobody here really cares what you have to say, except your genius boyfriend, and-"

"Just like how nobody cares what you have to say except your best friends, who happen to be total dorks." Ulrich cut in. "Jeremie might be a genius, but he's not nearly as bad as they are. Go away Sissi. If you think you can win me over by insulting my friends, then you have another thing coming."

Sissi glared at him. "One day Ulrich, I _will _make you love me. And once you realize how much you do, I'll be willing and waiting." She turned around and stormed off. Yumi was the first one to recover.

"What was that about everyone in our group having somebody?" Yumi asked. Aelita shrugged.

"Um, nothing!"

* * *

"Odd?" Tegan asked, shutting the door quietly. He looked up from the paper in front of him before turning around again.

"Hey Tegan."

He had his back to her on his bed, with a piece of paper in front of him and a pencil in one hand. She couldn't see what was on the paper though.

"Hey Odd, um, what's up?" She asked, sitting beside him. He quickly hid the paper under his pillow and sat up slightly.

"Not much. You?"

She shrugged. "Um, same."

She looked at the floor and sighed. So far things were going _really_ well.

"Tegan, I'm sorry about what happened. If you don't want to be my friend anymore I'd understand, I-"

"Odd! Of course I want to be your friend!" She gasped. "Neither of us could help what happened. It's not your fault!" She pulled him into a hug and smiled when he hugged back. "Just, just forget about it ok? It doesn't matter."

Odd nodded and sighed. He almost felt scared to hug her. After everything that had happened 5 years ago, it still felt strange being able to see her, let alone touch her again.

She let go of him and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. She was starting to hate her hair even more. The blue was darker now, and noticeable. It looked like she had purple streaks. Some girls actually pay for purple streaks, but she didn't want them.

"You know, I think I like it like that." Odd chuckled, reading her mind. "I mean, blue is s a pretty cool color. Not as cool as purple, but close."

Tegan giggled and leaned against him. "Look, it's something for you to have a spot of purple in your hair, but blue streaks? They're just not my thing.

"Well, Aelita's hair is pink. Besides, blue isn't all that bad. It'd be better if it was purple…" Odd protested. She stuck her tongue out and he rolled his eyes.

It felt like nothing could bring her down, not even Sissi, not even Xana. But one thing continued to bug her.

She hadn't heard from Jade in two days now. Something was wrong.

* * *

**Ok. See that purple-gray button with 'Go' written on it? Click on it and write a heartfelt note describing what you thought of this chapter, please! I'll try to review to all reviews, unless you aren't signed in or don't leave an email address **

**-OddObsessed **


	17. Safty Measures

"_Where are you going?" He ran a hand through his hair._

"_Home. Mum will have a fit if I'm not home soon. She's really… overprotective, at the moment." _

"_Because of your sister?"_

"_Yeah. Although she's run away from home before… I wouldn't be surprised if she'd done it again." The trees were more scarce as they approached the road. "You shouldn't follow me. She'd be upset about that too… You know, you're a boy, and…"_

"_I understand." He grinned, the same smile she loved. "But what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I'll… find a way in. I could hide in your room? Does your bedroom door have a lock on it?"_

"_No… But they've never come in without knocking… Oh, you know I can't. I don't like breaking the rules, and if we _were _caught-"_

"_We just have to be careful!" He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're single now. And I want to take advantage of that, if you're willing."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, I just want to be with you. I've never met a girl like you before… I mean, you're my best friend. My only friend. But there's something else… I don't know what it is. I'm drawn to you."_

"_But-" _

"_I don't want this to end, Teg."_

"_Nothing's ending… I have to go."_

"_I don't want tonight to end. I want to stay with you. Please."_

"_Maybe later. I mean, I want you to stay with me, too. But not right now." She pulled his arms away from her. "I'm sorry."_

_He nodded and gave her a small, shaky smile. "Ok, then. I'll… see you Monday…" He took a step backwards. "See ya, Tegan."_

"_Odd, it's not… I'm sorry." She called as he walked away. She shook her head and continued home._

_The sky was dark, and trees made eerie looking shadows on the ground. She should've been home 2 hours ago, when the dance ended._

_The only light was from the moon. Which was odd. She was in front of her house, but the lights were off. _

"_Mum?" She jumped the garden gate and walked to the front door. It was unlocked. "Mum, I'm home. Is Dad working?" She walked around the house, poking her head in each door. "Mum? Where are you?"

* * *

_

Tegan jumped up, only to trip over and land on the floor. She looked down and realized she was tangled in the sheets on her bed.

"Tegan?" Aelita turned on the lamp and peered at Tegan curiously. "Are you ok? Bad dream?"

"Kinda." She stood up and sat on her bed, pulling the sheets up with her.

"Are you ok?" Aelita stood and followed her. "Mind if I sit here?"

"No, of course not. But it was just a dream, I'm alright. What time is it?"

"About 3 in the morning." She grabbed Tegan's pillow and cuddled it. "You know what Jeremie said. Every dream can mean something. It can help." She leaned on the wall and stared at the ceiling. "Did you feel déjà vu? Was it like a memory?"

"Kind of. I was talking about my mum. And my sister."

"Was it from your point of view?"

"No. Usually it is, but this time it was like I was watching from above."

"Write it down." Aelita grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "You'll forget it by morning."

"It's not important."

"It is. Write it down and get some sleep. We'll see Jeremie in the morning."

* * *

Tegan pulled the hair brush through her hair and grimaced. Ew. Blue. It looked horrible against the brown. Some hair dye was in order, definitely.

But Odd liked it. So maybe it wasn't so bad. And the rest of the group didn't mind. That was all she really needed to care about, right?

Besides, the rest of the school was too focused on the fact that Odd and her were a couple. It wasn't true, but nobody cared about that. So her hair was hardly the most important issue at that moment.

And neither was this stupid rumour, either. If she was going to be honest with herself. If anything, she should be thinking about Jade. Where was she? And if she was her sister, why was she in her head.

And where was she now?

"This is bizarre." She muttered to herself. She threw her hairbrush onto the bed and tied her shoes. Time to face the world, with an mp3 player and as much dignity as she could muster.

* * *

"Teg! I can hear your music from here." Odd ran to the front of the factory to greet her.

"I had to turn it up. So many people were asking me about you-know-what. It's very annoying. I needed something to drown it out."

"Ah… Yeah. Ulrich and I left around 7 this morning so we could avoid it. And it's a weekend!" He shook his head. "Come on, Jeremie's down a level with Aelita and Ulrich." They walked towards the elevator.

"And Yumi?"

"Is on her way… in theory. Maybe she's actually catching up on sleep, like I should be." The doors shut and Odd typed in the code to go down. "Any news about Jade?"

Tegan looked away. "No. I wish. Did Aelita give Jer the paper with my dream on it?"

"Yeah. It's interesting. Do you remember anything else?"

"They aren't memories. Just dreams." The door opened and Aelita skipped over.

"We have a problem." she sung. Odd rolled his eyes.

"You sound so happy about having a problem."

"Sorry." She pulled Tegan over to Jeremie. "Well, we always thought that Xana was, um, sleeping, until Jeremie turned on the super computer."

"Yep."

"Well, clearly he wasn't. Xana was wide awake and planning your kidnapping. But how did he have the power to teleport you and your family? He shouldn't have been able to get to you."

"Is that the problem?" Tegan thought of all the possibilities. "Maybe he could access the internet before. Or maybe somebody else turned on the computer! Oooh, who do you think it was?"

Jeremie held up his hand. "Don't get carried away. We think we know the answer to that." He gestured to the super computer. "Franz was clever. He knew Xana was powerful. So he had a set of safety measures."

"Obviously, the towers were one of them." Aelita continued. "Xana didn't have complete control. He needed to use towers to access our world. And they could be deactivated when needed."

"And the rings are one of his designs as well." Jeremie added. "We're not sure what, exactly, they were used for. But I did a quick scan of the electronic diary of his we found, and discovered the blueprints."

"He explained it pretty thoroughly, too." Aelita looked proud of her father. "He must've realized that Xana would one day have power to control human minds… Or maybe it was just a means of communication. Either way, the rings were definitely planned by Franz."

Tegan nodded. "Okay…"

Odd walked over and leaned on Jeremie's chair. "He also planned a, um… firewall? Uh, Franz never actually turned the computer off. Right, Einstein?"

Jeremie nodded. "He wrote a program, so that when Xana became too powerful, or continually accessed our world, the super computer would turn itself off, trapping him. It must have been written so that if Franz wasn't around to control Xana himself, the computer would do it for him."

"Oh." Tegan thought about this for a moment. "But what was Xana doing until then?"

"We don't know. Gaining power, I'd assume." He shrugged. "Now we just need to figure out why he wants you."

"He didn't at first." Tegan shook her head. "In my dreams, he had us three, remember? But mum wanted him to spare us, so he got rid of me. I wasn't important at the time."

"That's not true." Aelita said. "You were young, and easy to manipulate because of your age. It would've been simple to erase your memory, like he did to me. He probably left you alone for a few years, before he decided to try and get you again. That's why you were found by us near here."

Jeremie nodded. "We were supposed to find you. He planned it."

"So… we've walked into a trap?" Tegan asked. Jeremie chuckled.

"At first, probably. Although I don't think we are anymore. We pose a bit of a threat to him now, actually."

Ulrich walked over. "I'm going to go tell Yumi all of this."

"You'll have to find her first, good buddy." Odd laughed. "She seems to be MIA."

Ulrich rolled his eyes and left in the elevator. Odd turned towards Tegan.

"Want to go get some fresh air?"

She grinned. "Sure. I need to talk to you, anyway." She hugged Aelita. "See you later. And Jer, thanks." She smiled at them both. "For all you've done. This is all so… surreal. Thank you.

"Ok Odd. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the elevator.

* * *

**MIA means Missing in Action. If you didn't know.**

**Sorry about, you know, not updating for a year. Writers block is the only excuse I have. And it's not a very good one. I probably have no readers anymore LOL.**

**Ok, enjoy.  
**


End file.
